To Lose Control
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Hermione and Harry learn about life as magic goes crazy about them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01

Hermione had seen many things during her time in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Trolls, three headed dogs, wraths, massive Snakes, dragons and that was just the creatures. She had helped stopped the attempted theft of a Sorcerer's Stone, saved a supposed mass murder from a terrible fate, and even been turned into some sort of humanoid cat hybrid. So, for something to surprise her, was becoming increasingly rare.

But when it did, it was rarely a good thing. Usually it meant something bad, either for herself or her friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Mainly Harry, who seemed to attract trouble like blooded fish in a tank full of sharks. It was not even as if he normally went looking for trouble to begin with. He actually tried to avoid it, but always ended up neck deep in it; then he normally was the one that put it to an end. So, in order to help him, Hermione had learned to keep herself in check and be the voice of reason.

But as Hermione went into the upper floors of the castle and came across something she had never ever expected to see before; this normal idea of keeping calm went out the window. Four students, who all looked to be in their final year, were standing about teenage female, whose clothes were looking badly torn. It did not take much for Hermione to guess what had happened or what was about to it. Rape. It did not just shock her, the simple fact of it disgusted her so greatly she did not bother with control.

Hermione drew her wand and shot spell after spell at the boys; sending some of the most powerful curses she knew on them. Many of the spells mixed once they hit, one affect compounded and building off the ones before it. Soon each of them boys were to stun from confused spell effects to even move. Not to say they could have moved even if they had wanted to, for Hermione had included several different spells for body binding in the attack.

Hurrying over Hermione helped the girl up, not recognizing her at all. But that was not to surprising, Hogwarts had over eight hundred different students at the moment in its four different houses. But she looked to be Hermione's age, and her hair was long and black, flowing down her back ending in small curls. She was crying and hugging herself, and flinched when Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It is okay, I am a friend," Hermione said.

The girl not looking up placed a small glance then muttered her thanks. Hermione paused for a moment, as for some reason the voice sounded way too familiar for her not to know this student. But she pushed passed this, and noticing nearby wand reached over and picked it up.

"This yours?" Hermione asked, holding it out so the girl could look at it.

The girl only nodded, and said in a very pleading tone, "The hospital wing. Please!"

"Okay," Hermione said, and helped her stand up.

Hermione noticed the girl seemed to be rather weak as she kept stumbling every few feet. Hermione though was patient and helped her along the passage. Hermione noticed that they were closed to the same height as they moved along, and the girl seemed to be also trying to hide her features. Hermione supposed she was a little ashamed of what had happened and did not want to be recognized. Hermione could not blame her.

"It will be okay," Hermione said, as they rounded a corner and saw the door to the Hospital Wing ahead of them, "Almost there."

The girl just nodded her long hair shifting some. Hermione gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. Once inside Hermione helped the girl to one of the beds. But before Hermione could turn to get Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, she had already appeared at the door to her office looking around expectantly. But as Madam Pomfrey's eyes fell on the girl, a look of confusion filled her features.

Hermione spoke before Madam Pomfrey could, "I found her on the sixth floor surrounded by four seventh year Slytherins. I heavily jinxed them, and then brought her up here."

"I see," Madam Pomfrey said, though that confused look had not left her face, and the girl seemed more scared than ever, "Hermione, I need you to fetch Professor McGonagall at once. I don't care what she is doing. Bring her here as fast as you can."

The girl let out a squeaky, "No."

It was however the tone that Madam Pomfrey used that caused Hermione to pause. It was filled with not just anger or shock, but confusion and a bit of fear as well. Hermione could not help but wonder at this, and did not move from her spot.

"Hermione at once, this might be more urgent than even you realize," Madam Pomfrey said, her tone shifting to such a stern one that Hermione jumped and fled.

Hermione was glad she did not have to look for long for Professor McGonagall. With five years of Hogwarts' schooling under her belt, Hermione had learned each and every classes schedule by heart. So, Hermione knew at this precise point where Professor McGonagall would be working with second years on turning rabbits into slippers.

Dashing down the hall, and passing several students Hermione soon found herself outside the Transfiguration classroom. She did not bother knocking but opened the door and entered into the room. She was sure that considering what had just happened Professor McGonagall, strictest teacher in the school, would forgive her lack of manners.

"Professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey requires you at once," Hermione said, when she saw McGonagall turn to look at her in shock.

"I see," Professor McGonagall paused before turning to her class, "Put the rabbits away, and study the method till I get back, or until class is out."

With that Professor McGonagall left the room, Hermione hurrying alongside her. She seemed rather annoyed about something, but then again with all that was going on, Hermione could not blame her.

"So, what has happened," Professor McGonagall finally asked, as they reached the fifth floor.

"A class one offence," Hermione said, referring to the list of offences that could be done and possible punishment; class one was always connected with possibility of expulsion.

"Really?" McGonagall said surprised, as the last known offence had been done by Harry and Ron in their second year when they had flown a car to Hogwarts.

"Yes, a girl was nearly raped by four seventh year Slytherin students. I spotted the act, and might have over done it on the hexes. Then I brought her up to Madam Pomfrey who then sent me to see you," Hermione explained.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked.

"Indeed, her clothes were all torn, and she is very distressed," Hermione answered.

"Good, because this will be reported to the Ministry, and Magical Law Enforcement," McGonagall said.

Hermione nodded, but did not say anything else. She knew where it would head, something like this was not something that a simple detention would fix. Pureblood, in an act of either great greed or stupidity, had it so that a child through a magical family line could have a right to the family's inheritance. Thus, if they played their cards right, could steal another family's wealth or power. It was also why rape was in many ways as bad as killing another wizard. A near life long prison term was not an uncommon punishment for those caught.

But as they reached the door to the Hospital Wing they were met with an odd sight. Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them outside the door, and a grim expression was on her face. Hermione and McGonagall glanced at each other and felt their sense of apprehension grew. Madam Pomfrey never ever waited outside the Hospital Wing for anyone.

"I need to warn you, this is not good," Madam Pomfrey said, even before McGonagall could open her mouth.

"What is wrong," McGonagall asked.

"I would have not believed it myself if I had not just seen it, but Harry Potter is in great danger right now," Madam Pomfrey said, her voice shaking a little bit.

Hermione and McGonagall both froze, not out of shock but out of complete confusion. What was Madam Pomfrey talking about. They were here to check on the girl. Not Harry Potter. Even if Harry being in trouble was still a very big deal.

"Aside from Harry, is the girl okay?" Hermione asked, as though she was worried about Harry now as well, she knew he could take care of himself.

"I am afraid no," Madam Pomfrey said.

"She was actually raped?" Hermione said letting out a gasp as she covered her mouth in horror.

"No, let me explain," Madam Pomfrey cutting in before before McGonagall could say anything either, "Harry Potter and that girl are one in the same, those boys did something to him. And I don't know how to counter it yet."

This information took nearly a full minute to register itself in Hermione's mind. Even longer for Professor McGonagall, who was staring at Madam Pomfrey her mouth slightly open in shock. Had they just heard what they thought they had heard? That Harry was indeed the female.

Hermione darted around Madam Pomfrey, before anything else could happen and entered the Hospital Wing. She hurried over to the girl's bed, noticing the curtains were out, and blocking the female from view. Quietly she slid in through the curtains, and soon saw the girl again, laying on a bed, hugging her knees and looking down into her lap.

Hermione took a deep breath before saying just loud enough to be heard, "Harry."

The female or rather Harry started and looked up. Spotting Hermione, Harry turned away, adverting her eyes. But Hermione now knew for sure it was Harry, the teens eyes were like beautiful emeralds. And only Harry, so far as Hermione knew, had eyes like that in Hogwarts.

So, closing the last few steps between them, Hermione got up onto the bed, and place a hand on Harry's shoulder. She could feel Harry stiffen under the touch, and Hermione knew Harry was terrified beyond belief. Either of betrayal, rejection, or something else Hermione was not sure.

"It will be okay, I am here," Hermione said, not moving her hand, not daring till Harry made the first move.

"No, it won't," Harry said, her voice so very soft and almost flowing.

"Harry…" Hermione began but Harry cut her off saying, "No, I know Madam Pomfrey, she can cure anything, but she does not know what was done to me. As such it will not be okay."

Hermione could hear the barely restrained fear and anger. As well as the sobs, as Harry began to shake under Hermione's own hand. It honestly scared Hermione more than anything else. She had never seen Harry this low before, he had always been strong and a little hot headed, but he had never given up before. It did not matter if he was facing down a dragon, he would always give it his best, even when given a chance to leave.

Hermione in spite of her better judgment, pulled Harry up. Then let Harry lean into her arms before drawing Harry into a tight hug. Harry how had been holding back the sobs, finally broke down. She crying into Hermione's shoulder, seemingly unable to restrain herself. Hermione just held her, repeating it would be okay over and over again. She did not even notice as the bell rang signally the end of classes, nor when Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall looked in for a few moments to check on the pair. All that matter right then was Harry.

It was half way through the next class period before Harry finally began to calm down. The tears had stopped flowing, and her breathing was slowing to a more regular pace. Hermione could still feel small tremors pass through Harry now and again, though her body was no longer shaking badly. Still though Hermione did not move, even though her back was beginning to hurt a little.

"Thanks," Harry finally said, her voice a little raspy, "For being here."

"I can think of no better place to be right now," Hermione said, her hand rubbing along Harry's back, slowly soothing the tremors away.

Harry just nodded, falling silent again. Hermione watched her quietly, feeling Harry's breathing slowly matching her own. And it was only now, now that all the craziness was over, at least for the moment did Hermione actually get a good look at the girl Harry became.

Her skin was a much healthier tan color than it had been before, and the skin itself was soft to the touch. Her body over all had a figure a little better than Hermione's own. Fairly large hips though not so much a thin waist. While up top Harry seemed to have been giving a chest bigger than Hermione's own. Harry face had also softened, losing some of the hard edges replaced with more curved lines. And her hair was like flowing black silk hanging down her back, almost waist length.

If Hermione had not been so worried about Harry she might have been envious of her now. Harry had a figure most girls would love to have. Large where it mattered, at least to some, not to skinny, and with features most guys normally drooled over. In some ways, Hermione was glad Harry had been born male now, with a body like this; being the Girl Who Lived would have been a nightmare for Harry.

Madam Pomfrey peaked in a few minutes later, and saw Harry, eyes closed but not asleep, just resting against Hermione. Pomfrey did not say anything as Hermione gave a small smile. They both knew this was not something Harry would get over anytime soon even if he was restored to full manhood.

As Madam Pomfrey left, Professor McGonagall in tow. Hermione heard the door to the Hospital Wing open. And someone speaking, but the voice sent shivers down Hermione spine, while Harry froze with her breathing halting. She already knew what Harry was feeling, and she honest would have chased with fist and magic the person out of the Hospital Wing. But Harry own fear required her attention more, for in this state Harry was not ready to face down Delores Umbridge.

"Just breath," Hermione whispered to Harry, feeling renewed tremors run through Harry's body.

"Madam Pomfrey, I found these four students. I need you to treat them at once," Umbridge said, her sickly-sweet voice, filled with annoyance.

"Might I ask what happened to them?" Madam Pomfrey asked rather politely.

"They were attacked by Harry Potter," Umbridge said, and Hermione felt her indignation rise at this.

"Attacked by Harry? And what makes you say that?" McGonagall asked, rather bluntly.

"Who else would have the skill or desire to beat up some of my best Inquisitorial Squad. You know how frightfully deranged and dangerous he is," Umbridge answered sweetly, "This will see him out of the school for sure."

"I doubt that! I was about to head out to collect them myself. They were taken out by one Hermione Granger after they attempted to rape another student," Professor McGonagall said, her voice warning.

"Really," Umbridge said, sounding annoyed, before she counted her voice a sickly-sweet tone, "I take it the girl is behind those curtains then. I should speak with her at once. To clarify the details."

Harry had begun to noticeably shake now as Hermione held onto her, trying to sooth away fear. Though knowing it was little use as Harry's breathing picked up speed till it was like short gasps. Hermione knew this would not end well, if Umbridge realized that Harry was the girl. Well Hermione was not sure if Umbridge would, but Hermione did not want to find out.

"No, I cannot allow it!" Madam Pomfrey said her voice filled with a sternness that Hermione had never heard there before, "She is scared, badly shaken and needs some time alone to recover first. Those are the rules."

"Oh, but you see, I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts. If I feel I should see her there is nothing you can do to stop me. Rules or no," Umbridge said, her girlish voice becoming smug.

Hermione felt her own heart beat picking up. But as then she heard Harry muttering something. It was so fast she could not make out more than a word or two. But she got a few ideas as to what she wanted. Harry wanted to escape, to be alone, to be anywhere but here.

"Harry take deep breaths," Hermione said into Harry's ear.

But Harry did not seem to hear her. In an effort to get Harry's attention, Hermione reached farther around to grab Harry's hand. And to her amazement, Hermione said her hand pass right through Harry. In fact, now that she was focusing solely on Harry, Hermione realized Harry seemed to weight nothing. It was as if she was not even there anymore, yet she had to be, Hermione could smell Harry's scent, and hear the sound of her voice.

But Hermione could not focus on this as a small yell was heard before Professor McGonagall yelled out with a command of, "Stop!"

Hermione looked up in time to see a pudgy hand grab at the curtains edge. Harry let out a loud gasp of fear and pain, as her body began to shake almost violent. Yet Hermione did not feel a single thing as Harry seemed to be passing through her with some ghost like quality. As the curtains began to be drawn back and several yells filled the place, the whole mess reached a boiling point.

First Harry let out a loud "No!" then vanish. A bang, like a cannon having gone off, was heard deafening everyone in the room. Then the shockwave hit, it blew out from where Harry had been and hit the curtains right as Umbridge's face appeared. It threw both her and the curtains clean across the room into the other beds, while the beds on either side of Hermione were pushed roughly into the ones next to them. Hermione was left completely unharmed, while McGonagall and Pomfrey were sent stumbling backwards.

Hermione was stunned as she looked down at the spot Harry had been mere moments before then out at the carnage he had caused. The room was not in complete disarray, but several beds looked to be damaged, and the curtains badly burnt and torn. Umbridge had destroyed another bed when she landed on it, but otherwise seemed surprisingly unharmed. Though she was tied up in what remained of the curtains and seemed to have been knocked out.

"What happened?" Professor McGonagall asked, when she was finally able to speak again.

"I don't know, Harry was so scared. Her body seemed to become intangible, like a ghost, then she just disappeared before that blast went off," Hermione explained, rubbing her arms feeling a little numb with shock.

McGonagall looked at a loss for words at this. The events alone would have been strange, but together it sounded as if the magical rules had been rewritten for a few moments. Harry had already done the impossible by teleporting in a place with powerful wards that prevented such a thing. But to become intangible was just as hard to do. Madam Pomfrey on the other hand looked rather worried, as if these statements confirmed something for her.

"Hermione, do you know where Harry might have gone if he wanted to escape or hide?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No," Hermione answered, feeling like that would have been something she should have set up in all her plans, a safe place to retreat to.

"I see, we need to find him and fast then," Madam Pomfrey said, then at their confused looks began explaining, "Harry when he was changed, had his magical cores destabilized. Whether it was spells, potions, and or mental trauma I don't know right now. The result is, right now, he is in a lot more direct contact with his magic. It is what let him overcome the wards and escape, that explosion was the result of the wards partly failing and rebuilding themselves."

"Are you sure?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, at least it is the only explanation that I can come up with right now. Harry is and always has been very powerful, magically speaking. And he has shown several times in the past that he can still use wandless magic. Just look at his recounting of the events when he took on the Dementors this summer," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, Harry had never told her that.

"Harry visits here every few weeks and we have been talking. I suggested it early on this year when I noticed he was becoming increasingly stressed out. And he told me a lot about what he has done magically when away from school," Pomfrey explained quickly.

"I see," Professor McGonagall said, then with a drawing her wand raised it and tapped at a spot in the air three times. With a small pop, a large purple megaphone appeared in front of her a moment later. Lifting it up, McGonagall spoke into it, but her voice did not come out of the other end, but instead echoed all around them and throughout the school.

"All students are to return to their house commons at once! All Teachers are to report to the hospital wing immediately! No exceptions!"

Hermione's mind, trying to calm down focused on the megaphone, and realize at this moment just what it was for. Harry had told Hermione about it once when recounting what had happened during the time Hermione was petrified in the second year. By speaking through it, Professor McGonagall could be heard throughout the entire school. It was the magical version of a school wide speaker system.

After Professor McGonagall had repeated this twice more, she tapped the megaphone with her wand again and it vanished from sight. She then turned to Hermione and considered her for a few moments. But before McGonagall could say anything Pomfrey spoke.

"She needs to help in the search. With how Harry is right now, only those he trusts the most should be allowed to approach him. Even then I think only Hermione should be allowed of his friends. Harry might not be too willing to get near any male, no matter his relationship with them," Madam Pomfrey said, studying the wreckage.

Hermione moved to clean up as McGonagall put her wand away, but Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "Let me take care of the mess. The magical backlash of the spell could have caused any number of odd effects."

"Okay," Hermione said, and moved over so she could stand by Professor McGonagall.

It was not long though before the teachers began showing up. They all were very surprised and worried to see the damage done to the Hospital Wing. Though most, when they saw the five-injured people on the bed, could not help the looks of absolute confusion from showing. After all, four were Slytherins and the fifth was Umbridge.

The last to show up were Snape and Hagrid. Snape gave the place a once over, and his face took on a very impassive look, though hints of worry seemed to in his eyes. Hagrid on the other hand look just plain stunned, only able to mutter that Firenze had chosen to remain in his room. No one commented on this as a centaur climbing all the stairs to reach the seventh floor was not a good idea no matter the matter.

"Okay, you are all here," Professor McGonagall said, "As you can see our Headmistress is currently out of commission so I am in charge. Madam Pomfrey begin and fill them in on the rough series of events."

"We had an incident where these four attacked another student, using both magic and physical force, and nearly raped said student. Hermione arrived on the scene in time to stop the attack, though over doing it a bit. Then brought the student up here. I examined the student, but realized something was wrong, you see that girl brought to me, was not a girl. But one of male students turned into a girl, that being Harry Potter," Madam Pomfrey said, getting a collective gasp from all the teachers.

Pomfrey held up her hand to forestall any questions and continued on, "By the time Hermione returned with Professor McGonagall I had been able to run a few limited tests. I began to talk to Professor McGonagall on dealing with it, and what might be done to remedy this situation as Transformation is her main subject. But part way through our discussion, Umbridge here showed up. As we all know Harry is less than fond of our new headmistress and in her distressed state, she unleashed her magic, thus teleporting from here to another part of the school."

"But, that is, impossible," Professor Snape said, as if by saying it he could somehow make more logical sense of this.

"No, you see, magically speaking Harry has always been very powerful. And has been able to use wandless magic even up to this most recent summer. With the drama, and transformation, his magical cores have become unstable. He can now likely use his magic directly without the aid of a wand, and is thus able to do things normally considered to be impossible," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Indeed, that is why I called the lock down. In this kind of emotionally and magically unstable state, Harry could very easily harm anyone if he felt threaten even without meaning to," Professor McGonagall said.

"And you want us to go looking for him?" Professor Snape asked with a bit of an ironic look as he continued, "Knowing we could be turned inside out with a thought? Let alone myself looking for him, and you know what he thinks of me."

"Looking for him yes, but do not approach him unless he speaks to you. Send a Patronus, or if Hermione is nearby, alert her. Harry trusts her right now. He will not lash out with her about if he feels safe, and once he is calm down the chances of accidental magic will be greatly reduced," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"What should we tell our houses?" Snape asked before adding, "I know mine for one will ask questions."

"Tell them it is a private matter currently. And if they continue to ask, deal out detentions and deduct points as needed. I want no one to know about what is going on. Anyone who slips will be looking for a new job. Is that understood?" Professor McGonagall said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at each teacher and got a nodded of clear understanding from each.

"What will Harry look like?" Hagrid asked.

It was Hermione who answered when neither Madam Pomfrey nor McGonagall spoke up right away, "Harry is right now about my height and build. Her hair is long, straight and black with curls at the end. She still has green eyes, and looks to be slightly more tanned than before. She was wearing a hospital gown."

"There is one other thing," Madam Pomfrey said when Hermione had finished, "Harry's body is possibly unstable as of the moment, not just his magic. His body could have changed a little bit since we last saw him, so keep that in mind."

Hermione looked over at Pomfrey in shock, words of outrage filling her mind, while horror filled her. Harry had been called a freak since he was a young kid by his so-called relatives who hated magic. And she was already unstable, mentally, add a change she did not expect and it was quite possible that Harry's condition would only get worse, each change pushing her farther down a slippery path.

"Now go, I have work to do," McGonagall said, looking at everyone once.

No one needed telling twice and quickly left the Hospital wing. Hermione was the last to leave. But not because she wanted to yell at Pomfrey for not telling her that last bit of information sooner. But rather as she began going over the school and were to look.

"Where would you have gone," Hermione asked herself as she heading into the heart of the castle.

Harry had many places he loved to visit or be in normally when at the school. But most were because of studying, or a place to relax. None were really out of the way and a place he would feel safe. She doubted in anyway Harry was out on the ground, and she could likely also discard the dungeons as well.

That still though left eight floors that made up the main castle to deal with. Well not entirely true. Hermione could remove most of lower floors, as outside the Great Hall and the Library there was nothing down there. And Harry would not likely hide in the Library at least not currently. Moving on she removed room after room she knew Harry would not likely bother with.

As she went down more stairs Hermione realized a big problem. Harry could have very well fled outside the school, and hiding in some place Hermione had never been to before. And if he was outside the school, he would have no way to easily reach anyone. He could not send messages with a Patronus charm, nor was his owl with him.

But as that last thought crossed her mind, Hermione froze in mid step nearly tripping down several stairs. Owl, that was the answer. Harry, she was sure, had gone to the only place that he had a friend whose dedication to him was almost absolute. Hedwig, who had become Harry's first friend, and first ever real birthday present. She had been one of the very few to just spend time with him, and he her.

Taking off down the stairs, Hermione traversed across the castle going down several floors, before she was finally able to start heading back up again. Climbing she soon reached the seventh floor on the south side of the castle. Here, in the South tower, the Owlery was located. Quickly making her way up the stairs she felt gusts of cool air travel down them.

At the top, in a large round room with a huge number of owls overhead, she saw to her great joy, Harry, sitting with Hedwig on her knees. But Harry had changed a little since Hermione had last seen him, well her. Her arms, though Harry did not seem too concerned by this, were covered in fluffy while down feathers.

Hedwig gave a soft hoot as Hermione entered the tower room. Harry stared, but her fear seemed to drain away when she saw it was Hermione. Hermione for her part, was freezing, the tower room had no glass in any of the windows. This was done so the owls could come and go as they pleased while they waited to take letters. How Harry, with less clothes on than Hermione, was not even the slightest bit chilled was beyond Hermione at the moment.

"Harry," Hermione said kneeling down by her friend, "Are you okay?"

"No," Harry muttered, turning away her hair hiding her eyes.

Hermione sighed, "I meant mentally."

"Maybe," Harry answered, as her eyes traveled over her own arms, "Why is this happening to me."

"You mean the attack or your arms?" Hermione asked, as she moved a little bit and sat down.

"I don't know. Both I guess," Harry said sounding rather dejected.

"Well I am not sure why they attacked you," Hermione admitted, "But I do know why you are changing. Your form, or so Madam Pomfrey believes, is unstable right now. Like your magic. So, it could change in any number of ways."

"Great, now not only am I to be stuck as a girl, but I am to become a freak as well," Harry spat, anger and hurt in her voice.

"Don't you dare say that," Hermione snap, catching Harry so much by surprised she actually jumped. Hedwig gave Hermione a reproving glare as she nearly fell over as well, but Hermione continued on, "Don't you ever call yourself a freak! I don't care what you look like. You are not and will never be a freak."

Harry, nodded meekly at this. Hermione gave Harry a very hard look till finally Harry was forced to look away, and focused instead on Hedwig. Hedwig, tilted her head and gazed back at Hermione in a pointed way, somewhat like a glare. Hermione regard the owl for a few moments before she reached out and took Harry's hand.

Harry flinched, but then looked at Hermione in surprise as Hermione spoke again, in a much softer tone, "Harry, I know it is hard for you. And it will likely get worse before it gets better, but please don't beat yourself up over this. You are going to need all your strength and courage for this."

Harry nodded, her face hidden it from view by her long hair. Hermione sighed and moved over and drew Harry into a tight hug. Harry leaned into her, and returned it lightly, not breaking down like before. Hermione was thankful for this, she was worried the change had actually broken any resemblance in this Harry to the Harry she had known.

After about a minute though, Hermione shivered as a cold wind blew in through the open windows. Harry noticed this and pulled her closer, but it did not help to much as Hermione kept feeling the cold air rush in through the window. Hermione though noticed that Harry seemed to be completely unaffected still.

"How are you not cold?" Hermione finally asked, as Harry was still not shaking.

Harry shrugged and answered, "Not sure."

"I see, can we head back to the Hospital Wing now?" Hermione asked, "I know you are not affected by the cold, but I am."

"I…" Harry began, but a Hermione's shivering seemed to change Harry's mind, "Okay, but I am not going back dressed like this."

"I think I can handle that," Hermione said, and drew out her wand, with a flick from it, a few moments later a large black robe came flying up the stairs into the tower.

Harry caught it and looked at Hermione who smiled, "I summoned one of my own spare robes. It should fit you decently, your breasts are a little bigger than my own, so the might be a little tight there."

Hermione saw Harry's face turn from a small smile of thanks to a scowl and blush. Hermione sighed but helped Harry get the robes on, and pulled over her body. The Hospital gown underneath the robes acting as well as a normal undergarment. Harry sighed and shifted the front of the robes a little bit, trying and failing to adjust for her new chest size.

"We are going to have to get you a few bras I think," Hermione said, noting the rather obvious fact Harry's back would be hurting.

"Do I really need them?" Harry asked, looking down at her breasts in annoyance.

"Yes. You will have to deal with being female for a while, and possibly all that that will bring into the picture. I will not be mean about it, but I am going to make sure that as a female you do keep good care of yourself. Even if that means teaching you about the entire female body and how it works," Hermione said, though fully understanding Harry's pains.

"Great more lessons," Harry said, but smiled a little bit.

Hermione smiled back, and placed her hand on Harry's shoulder before standing up. Harry followed a few moments later, and Hermione noticed the changes were a lot less visible. Harry looked more or less like any other normal girl. Harry walking about the room a few times as Hedwig moved over to Hermione's shoulder. Harry shook her sleeves a few times, and lightly rubbed her arms. Hermione guessed that Harry's new feathers were rubbing weirdly against the robe and pulling at Harry's skin.

With that, they left the Owlery, Hedwig moving over to Harry's shoulder. It took them a little while, but they finally reached the Hospital Wing again. They had met several teachers along the way, and were able to inform them that they could call off the search for Harry. Harry, Hermione noticed, though he was acting much more confident around her, would rapidly start withdrawing whenever someone else showed up. Never meeting their eyes, and hugging herself a little bit till they moved off.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were both inside waiting for them when they reached the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey was still working to remove the spells on the students, before placing each in an enchanted sleep so they could be question later. Harry seeing the four boys who attacked her, shied away from them a look of terror on her face. And did not want to move one step deeper into the Hospital Wing if it meant passing her attackers.

Hermione had to take Harry by the hand, and lead her around the edge of the room to get to the bed Harry would be sleeping on. Hermione also noted that Harry's legs were shaking slightly and she was moving slower than ever. By the time Hermione got Harry into the bed, Harry looked completely drained. By this time Pomfrey was finished with the boys, and after writing down a few notes came over to check on Harry and Hermione. Professor McGonagall joined her.

"Harry, it is good to see you are okay," Madam Pomfrey said, stopping at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Not as okay as we had hoped," Hermione said, and carefully pulling up the sleeve of the robe so show Madam Pomfrey the feathers.

"My word," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry moved faster than Hermione expected and pulled the sleeve back down, covering her arm fully again. Hermione let it go, as Harry looked but embarrassed and annoyed. It seems even though she had agreed not to call herself a freak, Harry still not want to be seen as odd.

"It is okay Harry, she is trying to help you," Madam Pomfrey said, in a soothing tone.

"I know," Harry grumbled.

"If there is nothing else you need me for Poppy, I think I should be going. I need to remove the lockdown, and contact the Ministry," Professor McGonagall said, looking away from Harry to Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, I need you for one last thing. We both need to hear from Harry and Hermione what actually took place from their point of view," Pomfrey said, drawing up another chair to sit down by Harry's bed.

"Do we have to do this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, we must find out everything while it is still fresh in your minds. This will be very important later on, because like it or not. We have to contact the Ministry of Magic over this, and bring in someone from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to sort this out," Pomfrey replied.

"But…" Harry began.

"Harry, I wish to spare you as much grief as possible. But this is not something I or even Professor McGonagall can handle. Besides after your blasting Umbridge around, the Ministry of Magic is going to be brought in whether we want it or not. If we can file the report first, and to Amelia Bones, then we should be able to avoid any nasty situations," Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Okay fine," Harry said, though she sounded rather resentful.

"Harry, I can personally assure you that if the Ministry of Magic tries anything stupid, I will deal with them. Even if it means going into hiding afterwards," Professor McGonagall said, her tone soft and gentle.

"For me?" Harry said shock in each word.

"Yes, you may not realize it, but out of all the Students here, you have proven yourself to be among the best of the bunch. You have you flaws granted, but you have often overcome them. Year after year, you have proven yourself beyond anyone would have thought. Just in your first year alone you proved you were a much better protection than a pack of enchantments," McGonagall said, a smile on her face.

"But I had help," Harry protested meekly, stunned that Professor McGonagall of all people thought so highly of him.

"Everyone needs help to overcome difficulties. And to be honest, when you have stood alone you proved yourself again. It is one reason why I selected you for the Prefect position, though Dumbledore felt you would have too much to deal with this year," Professor McGonagall said, surprising Harry all the more.

"I was chosen to be a Prefect instead of Ron?" Harry said, still stunned.

"Indeed, but that is beside the point now. We all know you can be strong, and would do anything you had to do if to protect your friends from harm. Well, as I have been rather slack in that regard as of late. It is time I do my job and protect Hogwarts and its students, including you," McGonagall said, "Now Mr. Potter would you be so kind as to tell me what happened."

Harry could only nod. Her mind was almost to stunned to comprehend what had just been said. She was one of the best and strongest students, and would have been the Gryffindor Prefect if things had been different. She supposed that it did not indeed matter now, though she felt a small surge of warmth rush through her at the thought that she was actually worthy of something her mom had and her dad was never able to have.

It was this surge of confidence that let Harry begin telling her tale with help from Hermione. Once it was done and Harry was able to lay back and rest for a little bit, a stray thought crossed her mind. Would she make it through the end of the year sane?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02

It was the next morning when Amelia Bones showed up, a small herd of Aurors following behind her. Classes were still to continue, though Professor Umbridge's and McGonagall's class were under self-study rules. With Professor McGonagall leaving the current assignment written for either class on their respective boards. She would not normally have done that, but then again this was not a normal situation.

Harry was still fast asleep in bed when Amelia first came into the room. It had taken quite a while for Harry to find a comfortable position to sleep in due to the changes. When she finally fell asleep, nightmares of the attack plagued her and she kept awakening in a cold sweat. It took her a few moments to calm down. When she saw Hermione sleeping in a nearby bed, she soon was calm enough to fall asleep again.

Hermione who had been unwilling to leave Harry for her first night as a female, decided that she had to stay with Harry for the night. Madam Pomfrey was more than willing to agree to this and moved one of the other beds closer to Harry's so they were within easy arms reach of each other. And though Hermione mostly slept through the night, her dreams were plagued like Harry's own.

However, they were worse than Harry's as Hermione mind portrayed Harry having been turned into a toy with no free will. She saw Harry as some common whore on street corner begging for money and favors, even from Hermione. Or when the scenes whirled, saw Harry swollen with kids, and being led around like a dog on a leash by Malfoy, who then, gloated to Hermione about how her savor and friends was his lovely pet.

When Hermione awoke, it was only the sight of Harry fast asleep next to her that kept Hermione's tears from forming. She got up, and dressed as she allowed the fact Harry was sleeping nearby to calm her done. By the time she had sat down, and pulled out a book to read, Madam Pomfrey was up.

Together with Hermione taking notes, Madam Pomfrey began using spells to scan Harry to better understand her changes. As Harry was asleep, her magic and body functions were at their calmest. This slow calm flow meant Madam Pomfrey could study Harry's magic without normal fluctuations messing up readings. And as Madam Pomfrey spoke, and Hermione took down notes, their worry grew.

Harry had one of the strongest wills they had ever seen in a person. And while it was not easy to test that, the signs where showing her will was anything but strong now. The potions and spell placed on Harry were complementing each other, their effects weaving together like a large blanket designed to smother Harry's very being. Indeed, if Harry's will had not been so strong, she would have never tried to fight back when the rape had begun, if anything she would have willing given in.

As it was, Harry's defenses had taken a very big beating. It did not help either that Harry had been taking Occlumency lessons in order to defend his mind, which had weakened it further. Hermione wondered if she were to give Harry an order to do anything, if Harry would be able to put up much of a fight against it. She had not noticed it last night, but now thinking back, she realized Harry had done everything Hermione asked her to do.

"We are going to have to be careful," Hermione said, as she wrote down another note, "Or Harry will have no more choice in his life."

"I know, he is on the cliffs edge. But given a week or so, he should be able to function normally enough to return to classes," Madam Pomfrey said thoughtfully.

"Maybe. At least Harry's no longer changing, that is a good thing" Hermione said.

"Yes, it would seem that way," Madam Pomfrey said, not looking like she quite believed the changes were done.

Hermione would have asked what she meant, but it was at this moment they heard the bell chime signally someone enter the room. Madam Pomfrey, moved over to the gap in the curtains and looked relieved as few moments later several sets of boots were heard entering. Hermione got up, and looked out and saw Madam Bones, and Professor McGonagall walking towards them while a dozen Auror taking up spots around the room.

"Madam Pomfrey," Amelia Bones said, walking over to speak with them.

Hermione noticed that before turning her attention to Amelia, that two Aurors were standing guard by the door. A further two at the end of each bed that held a student responsible for this mess. Hermione noted the last two were Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, and they were keeping an eye on Professor Umbridge. Though it seemed they were more just keeping an eye on the room in general rather than actually guarding Umbridge.

"Madam Bones," Pomfrey said, stepping forward and closing the curtain a little bit, "I take it Professor McGonagall has informed you of everything so far."

Amelia nodded, and glanced over Madam Pomfrey's shoulder to the still sleeping Harry, and watching Hermione. Hermione could not guess at her expression or feelings. But Hermione was still very sure she was very unhappy about this mess, if not angry.

"Yes, she has," Amelia answered, "How is Harry doing? I would like to speak to him first if possible."

"Still asleep," Pomfrey answered a small sigh escaping her, "Hermione thinks he kept awaking last night from nightmare. As he never has slept in this late before."

"Do you think we could wake him then?" Amelia asked, "His and Hermione's stories will help me sort out the details when I interrogate the other students and Delores Umbridge"

Hermione asked, unable to help herself, "Why Delores?"

"Based on what Professor McGonagall has told me, someone else might have known about the attack. It would explain why Umbridge showed up so quickly with the boys after the attack and why she claimed it was Harry. Though this is only a guess at the moment, but I need to be sure to cover all leads," Amelia answered, and studied Hermione before saying, "You are Miss Hermione Granger."

"Yes, I am," Hermione said, surprised that the Head of Magical Law Enforcement knew her name.

"Susan, my niece has told me a lot about you," Amelia said, a small smile forming for a few seconds.

"All good I hope," Hermione said, before turning as she heard the rustle of fabric behind her.

They all turned, Amelia leaning forward to see Harry waking and sitting up. Her changes were even more pronounced than before as she stretched out her arms. Due to the fact her feathers bothered her so much, they had removed the sleeves of her night gown. And Hermione noted that the feathers were thicker and fuller than when she had fallen asleep. She also noticed the gown was a little loose on Harry's frame because of the lack of sleeves revealing a bit more skin than Harry was likely comfortable with if she had known.

"Morning Hermione," Harry said, blinking owlishly as she realized who was all outside her curtained off area.

Hermione came and stood by Harry smiling and asked, "Morning Harry, sleep well?"

"Could have been better," Harry said, rubbing her arms.

Hermione nodded, and lightly stroked Harry's feathers, "Bad dreams?"

Harry nodded after a few moments. Before glancing back to the gap between the curtains, and Hermione noticed Harry was not needing to squint or reaching for her glasses. It seemed, however unfortunate the cause, that Harry's eyes were healed. A small gift from owl like changes to Harry's body, Hermione hoped and not from some other unknown source.

"Mr. Potter," Amelia said, entering into the small curtained off area, "I am Amelia Bones, as I am sure you probably remember."

Harry nodded mutely, and Hermione personally doubted Harry would forget the trial anytime soon. But Hermione also noticed Harry did not seem to be withdrawing into herself. It might be because Harry was a little stronger and ready to face the world this morning. Or it might be because she knew that she could trust Amelia. Or a little of both, making Hermione wonder if she should bring up some of Harry's female friends to visit soon. Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood or Ginny Weasley could and would all be willing to help Harry.

"I would like to ask you and Hermione some questions," Amelia continued when she saw Harry was not speaking, "I want your full story. Then if you wish, you can listen in on the interrogation."

"I… okay," Harry said, her hands balling into fist.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's own wondering what had caused this tension to form in her. Harry breathed slowly for a few moments as she slowly relaxed and her hands uncurled. Hermione then looked at Amelia, before nodding her agreement.

"Okay then, one second, Auror Tonks. I need you to take notes while I ask questions," Amelia said, calling out to the others in the room.

A second later Tonks came over and appeared in the small gap between the curtains. She gave Harry a small smile, which Harry returned after a few moments. She then pulled out of a small hip pouch at her side a long roll of parchment paper, and a quill. Harry looked at the pouch with interest causing Tonks to answer the unasked question.

"All Auror need to carry items with us, this is a bottomless bag with useful items in case we have to write something down, or take a photo for later on," Tonks explained.

Harry nodded, as Amelia noticed the familiarity between the pair gave Tonks a small puzzled look, but did not comment. Everyone knew there would be a few questions later, but for now they had other matters to deal with.

"Okay Harry, tell me what happened," Amelia said, turning back to Harry.

"I was on my way back up to my dorm," Harry said, her voice slightly flat, "I had grabbed the wrong book for Charms earlier that morning. Heading up from the third floor, I did not notice anything weird till I reached the fifth floor. Then I noticed three students begin following me. I did not think anything of it at first, till I realized they were all Slytherin students and upper classmen."

Harry paused here for a moment, giving Tonks time to catch up with her note taking. Harry took several deep breaths, before continuing, her voice not only flatter but slightly hallow this time. Hermione knew Harry was trying to disconnect herself form the memories, and merely recount the events as if it was from a book or movie. Otherwise if she did not, they would threaten to overwhelm her again.

"I felt it would be better to escape rather than stand and fight. Umbridge would favor them, and get them off even if I had witnesses on my side. As such I turned to duck down a side passage when I was hit by a spell of some kind. All strength left my body for a few moments, and before I could try anything, they were on me. They then began forcing potions into my mouth. Weak as I was, I had to either swallow or drown," Harry said, wincing her right hand gripping the sheet rather hard as she fought to continue with the story.

Harry eyes moved to the sheet of her bed, and her hair fell forward, shielding her eyes from everyone else. Hermione held Harry's left hand tight, trying to give her the strength she needed to continue. And even though Harry did, small tears of fear, sadness and anger formed around Harry's eyes.

"My mind began to blur, as if someone was placing a blanket over my thoughts. They told me their plans for me once I was 'ready'," Harry spat out in disgust, "Once I was broken, I would be put to whatever use they desired, be it bring about an heir for them. Or just some toy."

"How did you remember all this if your thoughts had been suppressed," Amelia asked.

"I was unable to think for myself, and could only think on what they were talking about. Any time I tried to think of escaping, the thought seemed to slip from my mind like water from a broken cup. And I was thinking about what they said again. I could not plan to fight back when I got stronger, or run. I could only focus on them and what they said. I did not even have the ability to think on my changing body till they mentioned it," Harry said, sounding again disgusted.

"And when did you regain mental clarity?" Amelia asked.

"Not quite sure, but it seemed to return to me quickly enough. If I was to guess, it might be because I have been able to throw off the Imperious Curse completely for a while now," Harry answered thoughtfully.

Amelia nodded, having heard about this from Susan. It was not a pleasant feeling learning someone had put a mind control spell on her niece. Indeed, Amelia had actually visited the school the next day to inform Dumbledore and Moody if they tried something like that again, she would have them in prison.

"Were you aware of the changes happening to you even though you could not think on them?" Amelia asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes. It was thankfully not unpleasant. But as my mind cleared, I felt only a little of my strength returning as well. However, it was not enough. My body was and still is much weaker, and my new form was so foreign to me that fighting back was impossible, and they had long ago thrown my wand aside."

"I take it they then tried to rape you," Amelia asked.

"Yes, and moments later Hermione arrived," Harry said, shaking a little bit Hermione giving Harry's hand a squeeze again, "I did not even realize she was there till they had started to fall over. At which point she helped me up, and brought me here. Though because of my changes it was not till later did she realize who I was."

Amelia nodded and turned to Hermione, "And why were you heading up into that corridor."

Hermione looked a little red at this but said, "It is that time of the month."

Amelia nodded, "Okay, and when you went up into that corridor, what did you see."

"Four older students attacking a female, I took a rough guess that is was rape based off her torn clothes. And, well, used my full range of spells on them," Hermione said, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Then you brought her back here?" Amelia asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Very well," Amelia said, looking thoughtful before walking over and around to Harry's right side and lightly touched her finger on the back of Harry's hand were red marks were clearly visible, "And what caused this?"

Harry moved her hand to hide it, but everyone had seen it already, they could clearly see dark red lines on the back. Only Amelia, however, had been able to read it before Harry hid her hand from view. Professor McGonagall, though saw at least one of the words, and Madam Pomfrey looked down right shocked, surprised she had not noticed that kind of damage before.

"Harry, what is that on the back of your hand," Amelia asked again, though not unkindly.

Harry sighed, and rather than answer pulled her hand out from under her arm and showed them the back. Hermione knew what was on the back, she had kept Harry's silence against her better judgement. But now, she would get her revenge one way or another against all Harry's enemies at the school. For on the back of Harry's hand read the words, 'I Must Not Tell Lies'. It had been carved in by a quill Umbridge had forced Harry to used. It used his blood, and as he wrote out the words, they were magically carved into the back of his hand, before the skin would heal over. The marks had almost faded, though now had been as visible as when Harry's detentions been freshly finished.

"Harry, what happened," McGonagall said, it sounded like someone had just punched her in the guts.

"Umbridge's detentions, you know the ones you said you could not do anything about. And told me just to keep me head down at the start of the year. The ones she gave me for saying Voldemort was back," Harry said, a bit of bitter resentment in her voice.

Professor McGonagall stepped back, a look of utter shock and horror on her face. Amelia carefully examined the hand, feeling slightly sickened herself. She could take an easy guess at what had caused this. If she was correct, Umbridge would be spending a night in Azkaban very soon if not the rest of her life.

"Harry, did Umbridge ask you to use a Blood Quill?" Amelia asked.

"A what?" Harry said confused.

"A Blood Quill, a quill made of iron with a very sharp tip. It is something normally used by the Banks, and outside that is often forbidden. Using it, once a person has signed in their own blood, the person is magically bond to keep the terms agreed on in the deal," Amelia explained, "The user of one will write in their own blood, and then what they wrote normally appears on the back of their writing hand. It has been guessed that it could leave a mark if used often enough. And if you signed even one of those papers, you could be bond forever by what you wrote."

"I never signed my name, only wrote out these words," Harry said, glancing down at her hand, "But yes that sounds like the one she had me use."

"I see," Amelia said, "Auror Shacklebolt, I need to speak with you at once."

Kingsley Shacklebolt came to the entrance of the curtained off area and stopped. Amelia moved to the gap, and then asked him to follow her before giving Tonks the order to not move till she returned. The look in Amelia's eyes was enough to give everyone in the room that saw it, a fleeting pang of fear. Not to mention a feeling of joy that they were not her targets, she was the head of Magical Law Enforcement for a reason.

Hermione looking over at Harry's hand, and was rather surprised it look so fresh. It had been months since those detentions had happened. All that had been left till recently was slightly whiter flesh, not these blood red lines. It was as if Harry's change had caused them to become inflamed again. Hermione carefully reach out and traced the 'M'. Harry stopped her, and with withdrew her hand slightly, but not from pain. So at least it was nothing to serious, or at least Hermione hoped not.

"Harry, why did you not tell me about this before?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"What could you have done," Harry asked rather bluntly, "When you went around her just once, she made it so she could reassign any punishment she wished. And I would not be surprised if she got a new order saying that she could punish how she wish to if you had fought this. Besides, I was not about her to give any satisfaction of thinking she had got to me."

Professor McGonagall sighed and nodded, sounding glum as she said, "I have really been failing my students it seems."

Hermione looked at her in shock, but did not argue. It was one thing for a student to say a teacher had not been doing their jobs. After all, students said it all the time, and for the most part it was not true. Even when it was, a teacher could not always change it so the situation could be avoiding. In this case, McGonagall was right, and she could have, and should have done something. After all, nearly every student started to hate and fear Umbridge after only a month.

They fell quiet after a few moments each deep in thought. Harry on the other hand began messing with the thicker and longer feathers along her arms. Harry had finally noticed her arm had changed more and now felt lighter. Looking up at Hedwig, Harry wondered if her arms would become full wings, with hands at the end. This brought a smile to Harry's lips as she wondered what it would be like to fly under her own power.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, noticing the rather pleasant smile.

"Just wondering what it would be like to fly with my own wings," Harry said, "My feathers seem to be thickening and growing still."

"I…" Hermione said then shock her head looking amused at Harry in spite of her own fears of what these changes might actually mean.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure you can fly, you're too heavy," Hermione said simply.

"Really, and since when has weight ever stopped me from flying on a broom stick," Harry said, a very smug grin forming.

Hermione decided to not respond at this point. To argue about weight when magic became involved was not a wise idea. Harry's smug grin only grew at Hermione's silence, and Hermione gave Harry a small glare of annoyance. To which Harry, in a sign of maturity, stuck out her tongue at Hermione. This silent battle would have continued had Harry's belly not made a very loud noise.

"I will get you something to eat I think," Madam Pomfrey said, and left, Professor McGonagall following into step behind her.

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems you got yourself into a right old mess," Tonks said sliding down into a nearby chair.

"Yes," Harry said, the cheerful demeanor dimming a little.

"On the bright side, you will be getting a new and better teacher soon. Unless I am much mistaken," Tonks commented.

"Yeah," Harry said then asked, "Miss Tonks, I heard from my friend Ron that you can change shape. Is that true? He heard it from his father."

"Yes, I can, rather useful thing to, though you have to be born to it," Tonks commented in an offhand tone slightly hiding the fact they knew each other.

"Can you… well… change like I did?" Harry asked.

"I can change my gender. If that is why you are asking," Tonks commented a small blush coloring her cheeks, "But a metamorphmagus, which is the name of this ability, can only change human traits. And to my knowledge we are unable to gain access to an Animagus form."

Hermione, however said, "The very few studies that have been done suggest that it is possible to possess both skills. But as both are so rare, it has never been really tried. In theory, a metamorphmagus, could if they became an Animagus, gain access to any animal form once they gained mastery over the initial change. A true shape shifter."

"It seems I have some work to do then," Tonks commented, watching the entrance closely.

A few moments later, Madam Pomfrey returned with some breakfast. She sat it down in front of Harry, who starving, ate it without complaint. But she noticed the food seemed to taste a little off, but not in a bad way, just off. Hermione was also handed a small tray of food as well. Once this was done, Madam Pomfrey left, and Madam Bones returned.

"Harry, we are about to wake up the four young men, I would like you and Hermione to double check and confirm these are the ones who attacked you. And that the four Hermione attacked are not somehow still out in the castle," Amelia said in a kind but firm tone.

"Can I finish eating first?" Harry asked, she was still very hungry, having not eaten at all since breakfast the day before.

Amelia nodded after a few moments, "Very well, but hurry if you can."

"Thanks," Harry said, quickly working her way through what was left.

Once they were done, Harry got up and was led by Hermione over to where the four students were. Each one of them, still had a number of spell marks remaining on them even with Madam Pomfrey working to remove them. Those would fade with time. However, Harry and Hermione could still tell for sure who they were. She along with Hermione confirmed these were her attackers.

Once this was done, one by one each was taken away. Interrogations would begin shortly in other rooms, away from the hospital wing. This was for two reasons, the first being the room was for healing, the second, it would not do to keep things secret if someone walked in for a head cold cure randomly. Lastly based on Harry reaction to each one standing up, Amelia doubted Harry would be wanting to watch the interrogation. As she visibly tensed each time.

After the four were taken away, Harry went back to her bed. She was shaking, but not from fear, but rather from weakness of her legs. By the time she reached the safety of her small area, her legs felt ready to give out. Panting a little bit, she sank down into a chair rather than on the bed with a sigh of relief.

"Why is my body so weak," Harry asked, rubbing her legs a little bit, slightly concerned, "I could barely remain standing."

"You went through quite a lot," Tonks said, "So it is hard to say. But you should be back up to normal soon."

Harry nodded looking a little put out though she was not sad, and Hermione could tell rather it was annoyance and angry at this lack of information. Since the summer of their fifth year everyone had been told not to tell Harry anything about events in the wizarding world. This had placed an increasingly large block between Harry and the others. And his anger only grew when he learned of this, and even his return to the wizarding world had not let him find out anything more than he could have already guessed at.

Hermione, Harry and Ron had managed to remove the block between them, and begin putting the pieces together. Though Harry had been scarily angry with both of them when they first met up. But this stone-cold silence from others into what is going on, and how they should act, was not helping. All anyone of them had been told was to keep quiet and keep your head down. Not easy to do when several people seems to be out for your head and no one who could help was willing to do more than say keep out of trouble.

But this time the matter was entirely different, Tonks could not tell Harry anything simply because she did not know anything herself. For that matter, Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall could only guess at the end results and effects of the potions. Not a reassuring thought when you could very well end up as some crazy looking female human animal hybrid.

Hermione got up, "Harry, I will be back in a little bit. I am going to watch the interrogations."

Harry looked up at Hermione and got a smile form her. Hermione kneeled down and pulled Harry into a tight embarrass, allowing Harry to slowly sink into her arms taking in the comfort of her closeness. Harry leaned her head against Hermione shoulder, breathing in Hermione's familiar scent.

"I will be back as soon as it is over, but I want to know who did this and why," Hermione whispered, before adding even quieter, "and how. I want you back to normal, or if that is not possible, how to keep this new you safe. I don't want to lose you, ever."

Harry finally returned the hug, holding Hermione tight before letting go. Hermione smiled and stood up, touching Harry's shoulder one last time. Turning she left the closed off area, and went over to the other beds. Spotting Amelia, Hermione walked over.

"Madam Bones, could I please watch in Harry's place?" Hermione asked, her tone calm.

"Yes, but make sure to keep quiet though," Amelia said, before glancing back at Harry's location, "Is he okay?"

"Yes, a little tired is all. His body is still very weak," Hermione said, a hint of worry creeping into her tone.

"I see," Amelia said, glancing once again to where Harry was before nodding to the door, "Follow me."

Amelia then quickly led Hermione from the room and down a floor to a classroom. The castle had many unused classrooms like this. As the castle could house upwards of two thousand students rather than just the eight hundred or so it held currently. As such many classrooms and offices remained unused. It was why finding your way around the school was so hard at first, with several empty classrooms per floor, and several separate areas to each floor one could easily get lost.

They entered the first room were one of the Aurors was giving the first student some potion. If Hermione was to guess, based on the lack of color in the potion and the tiny bottle it was in, the potion was Veritaserum. The most powerful truth potion currently known to wizarding kind, three drops was all that was needed to make a person reveal all their secrets. Not even Occlumency was said to be able to block its effects.

Everyone remained standing expect an Auror who was keeping a log of everything said. Amelia then moved forward and began questioning the teen before her. She did not pull her punches and dug straight into the matter, extracting all information she could. It was not looking good however.

From what the teen said, each of them had found a letter on their bed, with a request to take down Potter forever. They would only have to follow the orders on the letter, and they would be able to find a stash of potions, as well as a list of spells. With those spells and potions, if they should then be able to subdued Harry and forced the potions into him. Once subdued they were going to break any last mental control Harry might have had in any way they wanted. After they had learned the spells, they were to burn all the letters and the list on which the spells were written, destroying all evidence.

Thankfully, Amelia was able to find out several of the spells they had learned. Many of them were design to weaken Harry's body, or mind, making her easier to control and submissive to their wishes. As for the potions, once they had been used, the teens had vanished the remains and potion bottles, making testing impossible. As for what was inside the bottles, the bottles were painted black, and a few charms were placed on the bottles to hide the contents, meaning there was no information to dig up.

With this done, Amelia nodded to the Aurors had them take the teen away. He would be sentence, then a trial would be held later on when everyone they could find was dragged from the school. With that, they went onto the next teen, however, like the first, the story and information was the same. Indeed, this was true for the third teen as well. However, they got some possible luck on the fourth, and found he had seen a younger classman, leaving his room not long before he found the letter. Problem was he had only noticed the height of the pointed black hat to being level with his eyes, suggestion a second of first year.

"Not a lot to go on," Hermione said sourly was the last teen was taken from the room.

"Indeed, whoever decided to plan this has covered their tracks well. Even if we could find the kid who planted the letters, I doubt it would lead us back to the mastermind behind this whole thing. And as much as I may want to, I cannot subject nearly two hundred students to truth potion just to find them," Amelia said, a hint of annoyance and anger in her voice.

Hermione nodded, it was quite possible that the person the fourth boy had seen was in fact the master mind. However, if the person had used Polyjuice potion to disguise themselves, then really it could be almost anyone within Slytherin house. IF you added to the fact of other students figuring out Slytherins password, it could be anyone then, even those students in Gryffindor. Hermione thought doubted it was anyone but a Slytherin, only question as who.

The first person and most obvious person that could do it was Snape. He hated Harry with a deep and unfounded passion. However, though he did hate Harry, Hermione doubted very much Snape would go as far as to do this. He was part of the Order of the Phoenix, and had already proven he was willing to save Harry's life. Though, if he could, Hermione was still sure Snape would have Harry expelled from the school.

The second person that leapt to mind was Draco Malfoy, however there was again a problem. Draco Malfoy, could not hide his thoughts or actions in anyway. His way of getting back always involved showing off, or loud snide comments. Still, unlikely Snape, Draco would do it if he saw a way. And he certainly had the power to get others to help him set up the needed materials.

Past that, Hermione could quickly remove most of the other Slytherins from the list of those that could or would be able to do it. This was simply because many of the Slytherins did not have anything close to subtlety. Loud remarks, shows of force and obvious threats where their kind of preferred way of dealing with problems. Plus, most of the Slytherins were supposed to be famed for cunning and ambition, lacked cunning in almost all aspects.

In the end the list included only ten or so people that could do it. However, of that list, none of the students seemed to harbor any sort of dislike for Harry. Or at least had never shown a lot of open dislike for Harry outside a few times, and most of those were either before or after a Quidditch match, or during fourth year. Not that this helped Hermione, someone smart enough to plan this would not place an obvious target on themselves if they could help it.

"Well it is time for Umbridge's interrogation," Amelia commented, as they returned to the Hospital Wing.

"Do you think she will be able to tell us anything?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but I am doubtful," Amelia said as the entered into the Wing.

The two Aurors by the door were still standing guard, Kingsley was by Umbridge, and Hermione could just hear Harry and Tonks talking quietly in the far bed. Amelia crossed to the bed where Umbridge lay, now held under a spell to keep her in a sleep like state. Hermione sent a look of disgust at the toad like woman.

"Wake her up," Amelia said, and the Auror nearest Umbridge did so using a quick spell.

Umbridge woke fair quickly and was soon sitting up and looking around confused, "Uh, what is going on!"

Hermione grimaced slightly the overly sweet girly voice. Amelia did not seem to react as if the voice bothered her any, but Hermione did notice the slightest narrowing of the eyes. When she spoke, it was in a rather brisk and authoritative tone.

"Headmistress Umbridge, I have some questions you need to answer," Amelia said.

"And what would those questions be," Umbridge asked, her tone growing sweeter yet still respective.

"We have been conducting an investigation into the attack on Harry Potter last night. The teens in question, have already told us all they can. I now need to know who told you about this attack," Amelia replied.

"No one, I came across the boys and guessed at their attacker. Harry has a very bad temper, as for their raping a poor girl. I very much doubt that, they are good members of my Inquisitorial Squad. Very good students indeed," Umbridge answered, before getting off the bed and straightening off her clothes.

"Whether you believe them to be good students or not, does not matter. We have already examined each student with Veritaserum…" Amelia said, but Umbridge hear that spoke up cutting in.

"You have no right to examine my students with truth potion. Nor any right to…" However, Umbridge, began to wither under the look Amelia was giving her. It was quite clear, no matter how much power Umbridge seemed to feel that she had, Amelia was not to be trifled with.

"Delores Umbridge, I am the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. I have every right to investigate those who have been accused of rape, with truth potion if need be," Amelia said, her tone allowing no argument, "And your supposed good students have been found guilty. I shall be taking them to the Ministry to face formal charges soon. Now, tell me why you have been torturing students."

"I… what?" Umbridge said, taken aback by the sudden change of subject.

"Why did you use a Blood Quill on students at this school," Amelia asked.

"I did no such thing, or are you implying that I tried to bind students in magical contracts," Umbridge said, even as color draining from her face.

"Indeed, I am. Now why did you use a Blood Quill," Amelia asked.

"I did no such thing," Umbridge replied sternly, "I am here to help the students not to harm them."

"Very well, Aurors, seize her and give her a dose of Serum," Amelia said.

"What! I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts and Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!" Umbridge yelled, but neither Auror bothered to listened and drew both their wands leveling each of them at Umbridge.

Before Umbridge could reach for her own wand there was a flash of red light and Umbridge slumped back against the bed, stunned. They two Aurors then levitated Umbridge back onto the bed, before pulling out a small vial of potion and dropped a few drops into her mouth. Then with a wave of their wand they revived her.

"Is your name Delores Umbridge?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I am," Umbridge answered, her voice losing much of its sickly sweetness.

"Why did use Blood Quills on Harry Potter," Amelia asked.

"Because he escaped my first plan to get him get expelled from the school. Then he continued to say You-know-who had returned, even though it had to be lies. I figured if I used the blood quill, and had Potter write it enough times, he would bind himself even if he never signed the sheets. If he signed then I would be able to prove he was nothing but an attention seeking brat," Umbridge said, her face holding a slight grin.

"First plan? What are you talking about?" Amelia asked.

"Minister Fudge wanted Potter and Dumbledore gone. Yet nothing was happening at all that would see them removed. I decided to send two Dementors after Potter while making sure to cover my tracks. It almost worked, he used magic, but got off in court," Umbridge explained.

Hermione stared at Umbridge in disgust before, glancing over to where the curtains were. Harry and Tonks were watching now, Harry leaning on Tonks for support. They both looked equally stunned at what they had just heard. Even the other Aurors who had up until that point had maintained a near prefect silence and stone like control over themselves could not help a small gasp of surprise.

"Very well, now how did you find out about the boys," Amelia asked.

Amelia, after learning of that little bit of information, was going to interrogate Umbridge later on and find out everything she had done to 'help' Fudge. While this was not normally allowed, Amelia felt it would give her great insight into just why things happened at the Ministry of Magic. It might also find the proof she needed to have this toad of a woman, locked up for the rest of her life. Though, based on what she had already said, she was likely facing close to a life sentence already.

"I came across them in the Hall. I only know of a handful of students that could likely duel several older students and win. Potter was on that list, and as it was between lessons, I knew I would be able to silence any possible objections and have him removed for good," Umbridge answered.

"I see," Amelia said, before nodding to Kingsley, who was looking at Umbridge with contempt, "Stun her, seal her magic, take her wand, and send her along with the boys to the Ministry. I am not done with her yet. And no one is to let Fudge know what is going on. If he finds out from anyone of the Aurors I will have their badge on my desk before the day is out!"

"At once," Kingsley said, and stunned Umbridge before levitating her out of the room.

Amelia turned towards Harry and her face soften slightly as she said, "Harry, I feel I owe you an apology for the way you have been treated."

Harry shook her head, saying, "It is not your fault she is a literal toad."

"Even so, I do owe you. If you need anything, just let Susan or myself know, and I will do what I can," Amelia said, before looking at Tonks, "You have a new assignment, you will be guarding Harry till he has recovered fully. I will inform Scrimgeour of this."

"Yes, Miss Bones," Tonks answered.

"Madam Pomfrey," Amelia said, pulling a roll of parchment from her robes, "This has a list of all the spells used on Harry. I am not sure how much help it will be as they are incantations and basic descriptions, rather than names. But I give it to you in hope that you will be able to do something with it."

Pomfrey took the paper and began reading it. A frowned formed her face as she read. Hermione could easily guess what that met. The only question, was now, how bad was it really. Amelia then let out a sad sigh, before turning to leave saying.

"I will keep looking into this, and I shall inform Professor McGonagall she is the new temporary Headmistress of Hogwarts till a new one can be found," Amelia said, then left the Hospital Wing.

After this, things began to quiet down for the day. Tonks was never too far from Harry's side, offering her help where and how she could. By the day's end, Harry was acting close to normal again. She might not have been as strong as she used to be, but she was improving. And by supper time, Madam Pomfrey decided to see if Harry could stand being around a few of her other friends.

Hermione gave her a short list that she felt might be able to help. Ron Weasley, because he was Harry's closest friend even if he was a male. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Susan Bones. Hermione had picked each girl for different reasons. Ginny because she was Harry's friend and rather loyal to him even after getting over her crush on him. Luna because she had a way of just cheering up those around her, even if she was a bit odd. Susan on the other hand was rather because of who her aunt was, Amelia Bones; that and Harry had become a friend to her during their DA, Dumbledore's Army, defense lesson meetings.

Of the group, though, Hermione was not sure about letting in Ron or not. Ron generally meant well, but he had the tactfulness of a broken and blunt axe. His reaction to Harry's condition could very well drive Harry back into the shell she had been slowly removing. On the other hand, he could also bring her out a little more. It was a risk the could backfire rather spectacularly but was unavoidable currently.

So, at seven, once dinner had finished, Professor McGonagall had brought the students Hermione had suggested up to Hospital Wing. Once there she explained what had happened and that they were not in any way to push or crowd Harry. Hermione's and Pomfrey's word was law. Of the group, only Ron did not seem to like the last part, which only served to get a sharp remark directed at him.

"We are coming in," Professor McGonagall said, as she opened the door leading the group into the room.

She then brought everyone over to where Harry's bed was curtained off. Harry was in her newest robe; short sleeves had been added on to keep her body better hidden as to keep her front hidden when she stretched or adjusted her arms. Then the group was let in one at a time, Ginny first, Luna, Susan and then finally Ron, much to Ron's annoyance. Harry did seem to recoil ever so slightly from each of them but it was less each time, and Luna and Ginny actually giving Harry a short hug.

Ron though caused Harry to flinch. She had a pained look on her face, and a flash of fear in her eyes. Hermione, touching Harry's hand seemed to calm her before anything else happened. Though, it did still look like Harry did not want to have Ron around just yet. And Hermione could tell it would be a while before Harry would be calm around anyone who was male, even Ron.

"Hello," Harry said finally, her arms around her knees which had been drawn up to her chest.

"Hello Harry," Luna said, looking over Harry and grinning a little bit, "Who knew you would make such a lovely girl."

Harry blushed a little bit at this and looked away, earning a small laugh from all present. Hermione grinned slightly, and the tension in the air seemed to ease a good deal. Harry was still hugging her knees, but no longer did she look as vulnerable. It probably helped she was now smiling, even with that bit of red tinting her cheeks.

"So how you feeling, nothing hurting?" Ginny asked.

"No, just my feathers feeling odd when I try and cover them," Harry grumbled.

"They do look lovely," Luna said, "A gift from your owl?"

"In a manner of speaking," Harry said, glancing over to where Hedwig stood watching the group.

Hedwig had not left Harry's side, outside food, since she had first come down with her the day before. Madam Pomfrey and indeed Hermione, both believed that she was still affecting Harry and her new form. As Harry's feathers were growing at a noticeable rate over the day. However, with Hedwig and Hermione around, Harry seemed to at her happiest. And avoiding depression was important than any possible change, especially when those changes might still be unavoidable.

"Can I?" Ginny asked, indicating Harry's arms.

Harry hesitated then finally nodded. Ginny smiled and moved forward and carefully felt the feathers, making sure to move with them. They could all see Harry shiver at the touch, but not in disgust or pain, but rather embarrassed enjoyment. In spite of how she had gained them, she seemed to rather like them, and enjoyed the petting of them.

"So, how much longer are you going to be staying here?" Susan asked as Ginny took a seat by Hermione to examine Harry's feathers closer.

"A week if not longer," Harry answered, "Madam Pomfrey is not sure if there is a cure for all of this. At the very least I need to stay here until my form and magic are stable again."

"So, you are stuck here through Easter break," Ginny said, looking up at Harry, "That is rather annoying."

"I know, cannot be helped," Harry said, looking annoyed.

"And after that," Susan asked.

Harry shrugged, "I am not sure, I just hope I can complete my exams."

"You're still thinking about exams?" Ron said stunned, "With how you look!"

The glares from everyone, including Harry, saw Ron look very embarrassed and apologetic about what he just said. Harry and Hermione in particular looked slightly angry.

"Yes, I am," Harry said a little heatedly, pulling her arm out of Ginny's hand, much to Ginny's annoyance, "I want a job. And something like this is not going to stop me."

"Sorry mate, I just thought well…" Ron said, looking a little awkward, "You would want to avoid being seen."

"I do, but exams are more important," Harry said, "Besides, worse case I take my exams up here rather than down in the Great Hall."

Hermione beamed at Harry for these words, "Good, should I bring my books up so we can study tomorrow?"

Harry nodded after a few moments, "That would be a good idea."

Ron looked rather shocked by this, while Susan and the others nodded, "Think you will do good during the tests?"

"All but potions," Harry answered, "If I fail at any class it will be that one… or Divination, but I am going to be glad to be rid of Divination to be quite honest. It does not matter who is teaching it."

"I better make sure to bring my potions notes," Hermione said, pulling out a small notebook and writing something down in it using a quill on the nearby table. She had been having Harry quiz her on charms earlier.

"Thanks," Harry said looking like she actually meant it as well, rather than annoyed like she normally would have been.

Ron looked at Harry in stunned disbelief, and asked, "Are you feeling alright? I mean I get studying. As we are only about six to five weeks off, but why in the world are you looking forward to it so much?"

"Because I have nothing else to do here," Harry answered, "So if Hermione is coming up, might as well study as much as I can."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked back confused.

"If Hermione brings all her notes up here to study, I will not have anything to study with," Ron said, sounding a little worried.

"Don't you have your own notes?" Hermione said confused, fairly sure that Ron had had a large set of notes on all his subjects.

"Yeah, of course," Ron said, a little too quickly.

"Then what is the problem?" Hermione asked, however it was not Ron who answered but Ginny.

"Ron's notes are rather basic, and he wants you to help him study," Ginny answered, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"Because, he was complaining about it last night in the common room," Ginny said chuckling at Ron's look of utter indignation.

"My notes are perfectly fine, I just want some help with the finer points," Ron said, looking or at least trying to look as this was true.

"Well I will try and help you when I can," Hermione said a little apologetically.

"Why can't I just study with you up here?" Ron asked.

Hermione glanced at Harry, then back at Ron, "Because someone needs to be with Harry. And not just Auror Tonks or Madam Pomfrey."

"And I cannot come in too? He is my friend too," Ron said heatedly.

"Ron," Hermione said in a calming voice, "Harry needs his space right now. And male contact is to be limited, which includes you. At least…"

Ron however cut in and said his temper rising, "What do you mean limited? He is a guy and can hang out with me still!"

Hermione sighed and spoke again a hint of annoyance in her voice, "Yes limited, and yes he can once Madam Pomfrey sorts things out."

"What needs to be sorted out, besides his form?" Ron asked, glaring now, "What am I not being told."

There was a ringing silence after these words. Hermione looked a little apprehensive and Harry looked slightly worried and fearful. Ron who was focusing on Hermione had not noticed Harry's reaction, but Hermione and the others had. Harry had drawn her legs tight to her chest again, and was now hiding her eyes from view.

"Ron, calm down," Ginny said, though it was more of an order.

"Not till Hermione tells me…" Ron said but was cut off by Madam Pomfrey who had walked up behind him.

"You will calm down now! Or you will be forced to leave," Madam Pomfrey said in a firm voice.

Ron jumped and spun about falling over, earning a small chuckle from everyone in spite of the situation. Madam Pomfrey glanced at Harry who gave her a weak smile of thanks. Madam Pomfrey nodded in understanding, Harry did not want Ron gone, not yet if possible. Looking down at Ron, Madam Pomfrey spoke again.

"Harry is dealing with several things right now. A number of which Hermione is not allowed to speak about. Nor will I tell you. And if you continue to pursue the subject, I will be forced to eject you from the room," Madam Pomfrey said, "Understood?!"

"Yes," Ron said, scrambling back up and away from Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey turned away and left, but not without giving Ron yet one more warning glare before doing so. Ron looked a bit shocked and slightly indignant at what had just happened. Looking at Harry, he still did not see the small flinch or look of fear. Indeed, he did not even notice how tightly she was hugging her knees, instead he focused his attention on Hermione.

"Don't glare at me, you heard what she said," Hermione said before Ron could speak.

"Yeah, but that has never stopped any of us before about speaking or doing something against the rules," Ron commented.

"Let me put it simply, either drop it or leave now," Hermione said, this time standing up and drawing out her wand leveling it at Ron, "Now chose."

Everyone held their breath as Ron looked down at the wand. He looked utterly stunned for several moments, as Hermione had not only pulled her wand on him and threaten him, but Harry was not stopping her in anyway. Finally, he held up his hands as if in surrender.

"Fine. Fine. You win," Ron said, "I will not ask anymore."

Ron did seem to drop it at first, least openly. But as the talk continued but he tried to ask it indirectly a few times. Hermione would pointedly glare at Ron each time this happened, and he would then ask something else quickly. When it finally came time for Ron and the others to head back to their dorms, Hermione was quietly glaring at Ron none stop.

"Well, I will see you both tomorrow," Ron said as Hermione showed them to the door.

"Maybe. Seeing as you could not drop the subject, I think that you might not be returning," Hermione said, a hint of annoyance and anger in her voice.

"Oh, come on Hermione…" Ron began but Hemione cut across him.

"No Ron! I told you, and Madam Pomfrey told you. If you could not drop it you would leave," Hermione said.

"But I am his best friend!" Ron said sounding outraged.

"And as a best friend, you need to know when to drop something. Especially when asked by not only the Nurse, but also myself," Hermione said, before pointing down the hallway, "Now leave."

Ron looked utterly shocked again but before he could do anything, Ginny grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him roughly away. He looked like he would soon be recovering from the shock and soon yelling, but Hermione did not worry about it for now. She said her goodbyes to the others and went back into the Hospital wing.

Hermione sighed to herself before fixing her face to a more pleasant look before heading into the curtain off area. Harry who had been on her bed, had shifted so her feet hung over the side, swinging slowly back and forth. Harry met Hermione eyes and looked away, looking slightly embarrassed about something, or worried.

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" Hermione asked.

"Mostly," Harry said.

"Ron?" Hermione said more than asked.

Harry nodded, "Each time he asked me something, even if I did not want to answer. I felt I had to. It was taking everything I had to keep from telling him that… that…"

Hermione moved forward, taking Harry's hand in her own, "I know. Don't worry about it."

"But what if Ron comes back? What if he orders, rather than just asks," Harry asked a bit of fearful.

"Harry, it will be okay," Hermione said, leaning forward so Harry could look into Hermione's eyes.

"No, it won't," Harry said, falling back onto the bed, her eyes closed.

There were no tears this time, no shaking or sound of fear. Just utter lack of hope, in some ways it was worse than the others. Hermione knew how to deal with the others as she had seen them before, even dealt with them herself. But this lack of emotion she had only seen once and had been at just a much of a loss at what to do then as she was now.

"I can only just fight it. My body and mind want to please Ron, to earn his trust, touch and affection. It took all I had to fight back from the question, if Draco finds out…" Harry trailed off, not able to say what could or would likely happen.

"He will not find out, and I will not let you lose control," Hermione said in a very firm tone, "I am your friend, and I shall protect you. Even if it is from yourself."

The sudden change of Hermione's attitude caught Harry by surprise, but ended up getting a small smile from Harry. Hermione smiled and climbed onto the bed and sat beside Harry, lightly stroking her feathers. There was a tender and loving look in Hermione's eyes that Harry had never seen before. And for the first time since this Harry have given up dating Cho, she felt a bit of longing, but this time for Hermione.

Harry lay there slightingly watching her longtime friend, someone who had stood by her side, and helped her throughout all five years of Hogwarts. Even during the third year when they had had a slight falling out, it was only because Harry had been rather foolish. Yet even through that, she had stood by Harry's side, trying everything she could to help Harry.

Harry could also not help but admire the women Hermione was becoming. Gone was the bushy haired girl who cared more about rules and grades than her own friends. What sat before her was someone who would risk her life and career for her. Her figure was also nice as well, smaller than Harry's own currently, and the look in her eyes was so kind it could have tamed a blast-ended-skrewt.

"Hermione…" Harry began, but stopped.

What could Harry say, really? Hermione and Ron had eyes for each other. Not that either of them seemed to have notice it, it just had been slowly happening since last year. If Harry were to ask Hermione out, assuming she somehow got over this. She would likely be the reason their group broke up, and Ron would likely blow up, and leave them. Still though, right then, Harry wished for nothing more than to ask Hermione to be her girlfriend, even if she never did change back. Harry could stand it, she was sure as long as Hermione was with her.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione asked, looking back at Harry.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly.

Hermione looked at her for a few moments before nodded, "Okay, want me to stay here tonight? Just one or two more to keep you company?"

"Yes, please," Harry said, feeling her heart paces speeding up.

Hermione nodded, "I will let Madam Pomfrey know."

Tonks smiled as Hermione left and said to Harry, "She sure is someone special."

Harry just nodded, what else could she do or say. Curling up on the bed, Harry sighed, and shifted a little bit. Her right arm was feeling slightly stiff, and sore. Harry though did not worry herself with this too much. Her body had been feeling sore on and off throughout the day, mostly her back which was not used to supporting her new chest size.

Shifting slightly to alleviate any pressure on her arm, Harry soon fell into a restless sleep. Hermione and Tonks checked in on her before Hermione went to sleep as well in the nearby bed. Tonks however stayed up through most of the night watching the door, before falling asleep around half past three.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 03

Over the last two days of the week things for Harry slowly improved. The first day was a little slow, as Hermione still had to attend classes and as such Harry was alone with Tonks and Madam Pomfrey all day. And while Harry did enjoy their company, she wanted to be with Hermione a lot more. Since her first realization of her new feelings for Hermione, and the fact Hermione was the only person Harry completely trusted, being away was starting to become a bit of a drain on her spirit.

Once Hermione returned, Harry brighten quickly. And was soon quite happy again as they began discussing that day's lessons as well as the homework Harry now needed to complete. Along with Tonks, they were quickly able to get Harry caught back up on the lessons she had missed so far. Hermione also noticed Harry seemed to be putting in a bit more effort than normal.

But that was not the only surprise, Professor McGonagall had shown up after dinner bring some items with her. A small note sent from Amelia for Harry and Harry's own Firebolt broomstick. The note Harry took first, as Professor McGonagall set the broom down by Harry's bed.

'To Harry Potter

Due to Umbridge's general role at school being to destroy you and remove Dumbledore from power, rather than actually teach. I have personally gone over each and every decision made by her. As of right now, your Quidditch ban is lifted. Your broom will be returned with this note, or as soon as Professor McGonagall finds time.

Amelia Bones

P.S. Your ban on trips to Hogsmeade have also been lifted. And if you should wish, you may restart the DA.'

"So, am I allowed back on the team?" Harry asked, showing Professor McGonagall the note.

"Assuming we can at least undo your animal changes, and you can control your own will. Then yes. But we cannot have people making you take a bludger on purpose now can we," McGonagall said, her tone joking.

Harry laughed at a little at this smiling, "Can I take my broom out tomorrow?"

"Harry, I am not sure that is a good idea," Hermione said honestly.

"I know, but I have not been on my broom in ages," Harry said pouting.

"It should not be too big of a problem to let Harry ride for a little bit," Madam Pomfrey said having just walked by, "We just have to be careful about it. If we can get you safely to the field, I don't see any reason why not. You magic has settled down drastically, and your body seems to have stabilized nicely."

"Really?" Harry asked, sounding hopeful.

"If Tonks and Professor McGonagall agree to go with you, yes." Pomfrey said after a few moments.

Harry turned and looked at both Tonks and McGonagall. McGonagall looked thoughtfully at Harry, she was glad to see Harry so cheerful again. But safety was a big issue when it came to flying. Not that Harry would be in any more danger outside then what she chose to put herself in. Harry was one of those players that could fly dangerously time and again without worry of injury and sometimes enjoyed the thrill of the close call.

"Yes," McGonagall said finally, "But nothing crazy, keep the flying simple. Remember your body is still weaker than normal, and if you push yourself to hard, you might be thrown from your broom."

"Yes, I will do that," Harry said agreeing quickly, though Hermione doubted she would truly follow that order.

Tonks though was not as quick to agree, "Tomorrow would not be a good day, classes will still be in session and people will be moving around the school to study a lot."

"What about the day after?" Harry asked, "It is a Hogsmeade Visit day, so only the first, second and third years will be around."

McGonagall nodded, "It would be an ideal time. Most students will be either down visiting the town, or in their dorms and library studying. If we use several of the lesser known secret passages, we could get Harry out of the school without being seen."

Tonks nodded after a few moments of thought, "Very well."

Hermione, did not look convinced at all. And even with three others against her, she did not look like she thought this was a good idea still. But the fact was simply that Harry looked like she was glowing with joy. And Hermione could not bring herself to pop that joyful bubble just yet.

"I guess I might as well join," Hermione said, getting a joyful hug from Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said, smiling at everyone around her.

"No problem, but I better hear you are studying hard in the meantime," Professor McGonagall said, and then added, "I have big plans for you if you are willing to help me."

"You do?" Harry said curiously.

"Yes, due to recent events we seem to be lacking any form of a Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, again. Amelia plans on sending us Kingsley to fill that spot and teach the students, but it is not a permanent solution. Now, I know you wish to become an Auror, but have you ever considered the idea of teaching before?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, no I haven't," Harry admitted a little surprised.

"Considering what I suspect about your… meetings, I am very sure they were going on for quite a while. Also, that you were the one doing the teaching, and that the others must have learned quite a bit. If this is true, and you are willing to tell me what all your taught them in such a short time, I would be willing, once you completed your O. and N.E.W.T.s to begin teaching first through fifth years on down, then the sixth and seventh years," Professor McGonagall explained.

"But… what about Dumbledore, isn't he going to become the Headmaster again?" Harry asked, a little surprised by this, "Wouldn't that be his decision?"

"Normally yes, but it is quite possible he will be retiring from the position soon. As powerful and capable he still is at his age, he is getting very old. There is also the fact that he might not be able to find a teacher like this last year. And as I said before that if what I suspect is true, you would be a perfect person to fill the spot in a pinch. Strong, a natural born leader and teacher, and in that spot, you could work to help protect all the students," McGonagall explained.

"I see, what about my other classes?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we do have a problem there if you needed to start next year," McGonagall admitted, "But it is still an idea right now and I prefer for you to take over the spot once you were done with at least N.E.W.T.s. So, think on it, who knows you might prove to be the best teacher we have seen in the spot in a long time."

Harry nodded, "I will think on it."

"Good, and if you are willing, or Hermione is, I would like a list of all spells you had student's learning in the class. It would better help us figure how good you really are at teaching," McGonagall explained.

"It should not be too hard," Harry said after a few moments thought, the list was actually pretty long when she thought about it.

"Good, I shall stop by tomorrow to check on you. And help you down to the field Saturday," McGonagall said.

"Thanks," Harry said, smiling up at her.

"You're welcome," McGonagall said, returning the smile before she left.

"Whoa, you a teacher, that would be nice," Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"Well maybe," Harry said, looking a lot less sure of the idea than she had before.

Hermione seeing Harry not really wanting to continue, at least currently nodded. Hermione would let Harry think about it for a while before raising the topic up again. It had been the same with the DA meetings in which Harry had taught the class. At first Harry had been against it, finding almost laughable, but by the second time it came up she had put some thought into actually doing it.

"Want to get back to studying?" Hermione asked, holding up her book.

Harry nodded, and they began studying again. As time grew closer for Hermione to head back to her dorm, she began noticing something odd. It was not any changes in Harry, at least none they were not expecting, such as the increasingly long flight feathers Harry seemed to be growing. Rather, it was Harry's behavior around her.

Since about half way through their first year, Harry, Ron and Hermione had become rather a close nit group of friends. Though it was the troll incident from earlier that year that first started their friendship. As such, they had come to know many of the others secrets. Not all of them, but many of them. And of the group, Harry was the part that kept them together, as by themselves Hermione and Ron tended to fall apart due to their personalities being so different.

As such, Harry was close friends with Ron and Hermione while Ron and Hermione were more just friends with each other. But, since then Hermione had noticed ways in which Harry would treat her. Nothing bad, but just how he normally acted. She could tell when he was happy, sad, annoyed, angry, worried, longing after, or even in love with someone. And right now, she could see that very last being displayed.

Maybe it was a trick of her imagination or something in the potions and spells that affected Harry. But Hermione was almost sure, Harry's eyes held a bit of the same longing they had once held for Cho Chang. But she also knew, if it was true, this was not the same kind of longing Harry had for Cho.

Harry had always thought Cho was very pretty and a fun person, and probably because of this over looked her flaws a little too much. And while it was for the most part true in Cho being a funny and very lovely person. Her other flaws and problems had shown up a lot more lately. She had been crying a lot, still dealing with the loss of Cedric, and her later, if short dating and break up with Harry.

Hermione by comparison was night and day. Hermione was not popular, and she was not really considered a beauty by most. In that place, she was much more level headed, a deep thinker, and loyal to her friends and causes she believed in. Even causes that got her teased once and a while by Ron or Harry such as S.P.E.W.

There was also the fact that Harry had never shown interest in her before. During the fourth year, Harry, who admittedly had been still smitten with Cho. Never once considered asking Hermione out. Though once he did learn she had been asked out, he did not bother her too much. And indeed, seemed quite fine with her choice of date to the Yule Ball, even the reason behind it.

Now though, Hermione worried a little bit about Harry's possible affections for her. Harry was no doubt devoted, and if his feelings were true Hermione could see Harry following through, once he built up the nerve to ask her out. But what if they only caused by Hermione's kindness mixing with the potions warping of Harry's mind?

Hermione, if she allowed herself to get close to Harry, could end up hurt. If Harry's mind cleared and he realized he did not see her in that way. True, he would not just dump her, and would try and work things out. But the pain it of being rejected would be terrible.

Hermione like most any female in the wizarding world also harbored some sort of crush for Harry. And to become Harry's friend had turned out a dream come through, but a rejection could turn into a true nightmare if the reason was caused by potions. Worse still, Hermione did not know if the potions and spells would ever be fully countered or if they were, when. They could get together, somehow have kids, then have Harry's mind clear.

There was one final reason Hermione realized she would have to be careful in her consideration of possibly dating Harry. The first was most people, magical or non-magical, did not look very highly upon a relationship of two males or females. And if Harry was unable to change back, that would for sure become a factor. Which was odd considered some wizarding families had one male and several female brides was not uncommon till recently. Then again magical people were not known for their logical reasoning.

The other fact is even if Harry was able to become male again, she might never be fully able to remove the animal traits. And depending on Harry change, this could be a big deal. At the very least it could mean a possibility of her never once carrying a child. Hermione was not sure how she felt on that aspect. Though she knew because of the way magic worked, this was not as frowned upon as same sex marriage. Again, magical kind was weird.

In short, Hermione knew that if she fell for Cupids arrow, the shaft would be barbed, and removing it would be all the more painful. And whatever she did, she would have to tread carefully. For it was very possible even if all went well that she could still end up being hurt, or worse, hurting Harry.

One step at a time, Hermione told herself mentally. First, they had to make sure Harry was stable in all aspects, then maybe they could see about a relationship. Or at least Hermione hoped that is how it would work out. But she knew life liked to throw a few odd spells in the mix when it came to Harry and nothing was ever simple and straight forward.

"Hermione!" Harry said loudly, causing Hermione to jump a little.

"Yes what!?" Hermione said, looking about at Harry.

"You weren't responding to my question on truth potions, something wrong?" Harry asked, looking a little concerned.

"Sorry, got distracted by something," Hermione said, tapping the side of her head lightly.

"What is that?" Harry asked, looking closely.

"It is nothing," Hermione said quickly, too quickly.

"Nothing," Tonks said from where she sat by the curtains opening, "You failed to reply for nearly a minute, I think it is a little more than nothing."

Hermione sighed and looked away, not willing to meet either of Harry's or Tonks's searching eyes. What could she tell them? What could she say that would not lead to a big mess? Harry could understand Hermione thinking about dating logically, even if she would be hurt by it. Tonks would tease her until she admitted who it was, she had been thinking about.

"Just drop it, okay?" Hermione asked, glancing at Tonks than Harry, "I will let you know when it becomes important."

Harry nodded after a few moments, though Hermione could see she was really wanted to continue. Harry was curious by nature, but always tried to give Hermione space. In this case, Harry probably wanted to continue because tomorrow she wanted to have something else to think on besides her school work. Boredom and patients were not Harry's best friends in anyway.

"Okay, but you better tell me as soon as you figure whatever it is you want to figure out," Harry said.

"I will," Hermione said, hoping Harry might forget about it.

"Okay, so you spending the night here?" Harry asked, though she already knew the answer.

"No, I am heading back to my dorms tonight," Hermione said, getting the expected pouting from Harry, but thankfully not outright sadness.

Yeah, some things had changed in Harry alright, a more open display of emotions both in her reactions and how she acted. And, in spite of her better judgement, Hermione realized she found herself liking this Harry just as much of the old one. And deep down, Hermione realized, she wanted Harry no matter what happened, to keep on making her smile and possible loving her.

"Okay," Harry said, sighing and yawning.

Hermione chuckled at this and said, "I will be back as soon as possible."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Hermione."

"Welcome," Hermione said.

Hermione lingered a little bit, and then did something she had not done in a while during the final hug of the night. Hermione kissed Harry cheek. Harry when Hermione pulled back, looked completely stunned by this, indeed a small blush soon colored Harry's cheek. Hermione could feel her own face heating up, but she left before Harry could hopefully see the blush.

"Hermione," Harry said as Hermione reached the door.

"I will see you tomorrow," Hermione said, turning back, to see Harry's face red and her touching her cheek.

Hermione then left, her heart pounding almost painfully against her chest. What was she thinking, kissing Harry on the cheek? Hermione was already conflicted about the possibility of dating Harry. She did not want to give Harry a false hope. The simple truth was, she hadn't thought, she had done in on gut feeling alone.

"I.. I cannot date Harry," Hermione said, but her heart said otherwise.

Hermione sighed as she walked along a war playing out in her again much like before. This time though, her heart and not just her mind was involved. Logic and reason would not win out so easily anymore. As she had seen with Harry time and again, the heart rarely allowed for logic to rule it. It seemed her crush had only grown, and now, seeing an opening, her feelings decided to swell in strength many times over.

And by the time she reached the Portray Hole, and climbed into it, her mind was a literal mess on if she should date Harry or not. Each point for and against in equal conflict. It was so bad she was beginning to get a headache from it. So, sinking down into a chair near the corner of the room, Hermione tried without much success to order her thoughts. It was several minutes later, when Ginny noticing her, came and sat down.

"Hi Hermione, how is Harry doing," Ginny asked, pulling Hermione out of her own mind to a needed distraction.

"Doing okay, just bored," Hermione said, opening her eyes to look at Ginny.

"Good, any chance I can visit again. Maybe I could stop by when not in class or studying to keep him company," Ginny asked.

"I will check with McGonagall and Pomfrey, but I think that should be okay as long as you don't push him to hard," Hermione said smiling a little.

Ginny grinned, "Good, by the way I heard from Katie that Harry might have had his ban lifted, is that true?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, though how did she know?"

"Katie saw McGonagall walking up through the school with a broom stick that looked like a Firebolt. And the only student who has one of those is Harry," Ginny pointed out.

Hermione could not deny this little bit of logical leap. If another student had somehow gotten lucky enough to own a broom like that, they would have advertised it on a stand, first chance they got. And the rest of the school no matter if they liked Quidditch or not, would know by days end.

"I guess you have a point, I just hope she did not tell anyone Harry will be playing again on the team soon. We don't need to draw attention to Harry just yet, or the fact he is not a he," Hermione sighed yet another possible problem, then again Hogwarts was not known for keeping secrets quiet for very long.

"Agreed," Ginny said, studying Hermione for a few moments before saying, "you looked rather stressed out. Something wrong with Harry and you are not allowed to talk about?"

Hermione shook her head at this, "No… not really. Just something I need to figure out that has come to light after these recent events."

Ginny continued to study Hermione, but unlike Hermione, Ginny did not know most people's ticks. She had no way of guessing Hermione's problem, at least not without Hermione saying it. And Hermione was not sure if she felt safe telling Ginny about Harry's knew crush on herself. Not when Ginny had been for so long smitten with him.

Hermione sighed, "You are going to bug me till I tell you, like Ron does, aren't you?"

"No, I am not my brother," Ginny said in mock horror, "But it would be nice to know, you can trust me."

Hermione was not so sure. Personally, Hermione would rather talk with Susan or Luna, who would both a lot less likely for jumping Hermione about dating Harry. As it was, Ginny was still dating someone else so maybe she might handle herself better. Hermione was for sure very glad Ginny was not like Ron, who would likely explode with anger, shock, disgust or some form of all three.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Fine, I will tell you, but try not to react to crazy."

"What makes you think I will go crazy?" Ginny said, looking at Hermione suspiciously.

"Harry is falling for me, and I think… no not think, I am falling for him," Hermione said honestly.

"Oh."

Oh, about covered it Hermione thought as she watched Ginny process these facts. Not willing to stop there, Hermione drove the point home by explaining the reason why it was dangerous for herself and Harry to date. And her fears about what would happen if it all went wrong.

Hermione did not thankfully have to explain her reasons behind her original crush for Harry, or why it had grown. Ginny knew those very well as she had dealt with them before. As a kid, Ginny had been raised on stories of how Harry had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And after seeing him for her first time, it had only grown.

She idolized him, and when he finally came to stay, she could barely bring herself to do more than look at him. She could barely say anything, and because of her distraction, became prone to accident when he was about. During her first year at Hogwarts, Ginny and worried that Harry would never see her as anything special, and become trapped by a cursed journal. Later, Harry had come in and saved her from the same journal, and killed a massive extremely deadly snake in the process.

While Ginny had not seen the battle, waking to see Harry dripping in blood and muck, a large silvery and ruby incrusted sword by his side. While not the best picture of a knight in shining armor, was more than good enough for her at the time. And Harry did not even blame her for being tricked into letting the journal control her either. That was when Ginny's crushed reached its peak.

But over the next two and a half years, she opened up and saw Harry was not the powerful wizard she had thought. He was not a normal school boy by any means. And as of the end of her third year in school, her crush had finally mostly faded away. True, she still had a tiny one, Harry was what most witches wanted, but she was now looking for other traits, ones her mother told her were important.

Hermione, was rescued in a similar fashion, but unlike Ginny she had started off more as an annoyance to Harry. Hermione had met Harry one year before Ginny when Harry and Hermione first went to school. And they had not got along well, Hermione cared only for grades and good behavior. And Harry getting seemingly rewarded for bad behavior really put her off.

At least, till that bad behavior had saved her life. Hermione had been dealing with a bit of bullying since showing up at the school, and Ron's comment about not having friends pushed her over the limit. She had wanted to make friends for a long time, and she had hoped she might find them at Hogwarts finally. After two months though, it seemed Ron was right, she was never going to have friends.

A troll broke into the castle that night, and Hermione who had been crying at the time, suddenly found herself cornered by it. If Harry had not remembered she had not heard about the troll being let in, she would have been dead. But he did, and dragged Ron along to find her. In a dramatic fashion similar to Ginny's own rescue, Harry had jumped onto the back of the troll to distract the beast from killing Hermione. Ron had then knocked it out with its own club using a spell.

They were friends from then on. And as Hermione got to know Harry and Ron, she indeed grew closer to Harry, she knew him inside and out. And could guess even at some of the things he never told others. But she had never figured she get a chance at him with Cho drawing Harry's attention. At least not till recently when Harry's attentions had brought that crush and longing back to mind.

"So, what are you going to do?" Ginny asked, once Hermione had finished.

"I don't know, I already said that," Hermione said, "I feel bad about giving in, but I feel just as bad about not taking the only chance I might ever have."

"Then take it, and deal with the messes when they come up later. It is what Harry does all the time, charges in and meets the problem head on. And frankly, if you don't. You don't really belong in this house. We are Gryffindors, we are both brave and foolish. We don't worry about the problems, we just solve them the best way we can," Ginny said.

"Great, that is one way to put it," Hermione said, shaking her head, "I might have been better off asking Ron."

"Oh no don't ask him, he would freak out worse than when he saw you going with Krum to the Yule Ball," Ginny said letting out a snort of laughter.

"I was joking, I know asking Ron about this would be a bad idea," Hermione said letting out a sigh of annoyance.

Leaning back in her chair, Hermione closed her eyes. Ginny was right of course, she should just go with it. Waiting would only cost her. And the risks, were just that, something she would have to worry about when they came up. Besides, something her mother told her came to her mind when she had asked about dating during this most recent winter break.

"When someone dates, don't look at it as a quick fling, really explore if you want to be with that person for a life time. Then, if you do, work to make that relationship forever. I will not promise it will always be easy. But love, if you work at it, is more rewarding than anything else you will ever encounter," Hermione's mom had told her.

Hermione smiled a little bit, more rewarding, than anything else. Yes, her time spent with Harry had been like that way in so many ways. Harry had made her life better and though she had never formally dated him, Hermione knew she could happily spend the rest of her life happily by his side hand in hand.

"I guess you are right," Hermione said finally sitting back up and opening her eyes, "I will try dating him, and hope it really does work out. But I do have one other questions."

"Oh, what is that?" Ginny asked.

"Why are you suggesting I date him when I know you still want to?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled a small blush forming on her cheeks, "Harry is one guy, one who I dreamed of as a crystal pillar of dazzling power. The stone column I have come to know is not what I expected. I realized, I needed to get to know other guys. Needed to learn who I was and what I wanted in a possible husband. I still think Harry is the best match for me, but I am willing to see what else the world has to offer before chasing someone who currently does not see me as anything more than a friend."

Hermione nodded, "Thanks. For helping me with this."

"Welcome, just keep him safe okay," Ginny said, "I want a shot at him if you fail."

"Not happening," Hermione said, a grin forming on her face, "I never fail."

"First time for everything," Ginny pointed out, though Hermione could tell she was joking this time.

Hermione nodded, and got up stretching and went to bed. Ginny followed a little bit later, a small smile on her face. Ginny knew she would never lose Harry as a friend, and she knew Harry might not ever like her as more than a friend or sister figure. But if she had to help in picking Harry's future wife, she would have Hermione take the spot any day if she could not fill it herself. Oh, she would be jealous of Hermione, no doubt there, but she would also be happy for both of them.

The next day when Hermione returned to the Hospital Wing a little while after supper, she brought with her both Susan and Ginny. Ginny had already asked, and Hermione felt Susan would like to see Harry again as well. Specially seeing that Hermione was going to ask if Harry wanted a hand in helping the Defense Club get up and running again. She planned on having, at least till Harry was good enough to direct the class herself, three different people as go between, for Harry and the club. Ginny, Susan and herself.

When they entered the room, they found Harry slowly walking towards them looking a little tired out, but otherwise fine. Hermione noted right away, the feathers on Harry's arms were even thicker than last night, and now gave each arm the look of a small wing. Harry, she also noted, was once again wearing robes, but with the sleeves cut short to keep from interfering with her feathers.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said, stopping by the group grinning some at each of them, "It is good to see all of you."

Hermione and indeed Ginny did not miss Harry only saying Hermione's name even if he had greeted them all. Hermione felt her face a redden a little, but kept her calm.

"Hi Harry, what you up to?" Hermione asked.

"Been… working out. Sort of, been walking for hours on end, and my strength seems to be returning to me. I was running laps around the room about an hour ago," Harry said grinning.

"So, it was just a temporary weakening of the body then," Hermione said smiling.

"Yes indeed," Harry said smiling back.

"That is not all Harry's been working on, but come and sit down," Tonks said, from where she stood by Harry's bed.

They quickly moved over to where Harry's curtain off bed was, and entered into the small area. Harry took the bed, while Hermione and the others took the few chairs and the other bed that had been Hermione's for the few nights. Once all seated Ginny spoke up.

"So, what else have you been working on?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Tonks and myself have been talking about her powers," Harry said, "And she wonders if I might possess the same ability."

"But you never showed signs before," Ginny pointed out.

"I have, once," Harry said with a small smile, "I really hated a haircut I got, and regrew the hair overnight. That is not something that can be done normally, even by normal witches or wizards. Plus, during my younger years… well you know. The Dursley's are not fond of magic, to say the least."

Ginny nodded, "And you then indirectly suppressed your talents."

"Yep," Harry said though something in Harry eyes told a different story as fear or worry filled them for a moment, there was something else going on as well.

"So, now I am trying to teach Harry how to change," Tonks finished.

"Is it working?" Susan asked, sounding interested.

"Well, yes," Harry said, and held up her hands.

The others leaned forward and looked. Harry curled her fingers into a loss fist, and turned it over so they could see the nails, as the feathers otherwise covered the top of her hand. Taking a few deep breaths, Harry closed her eyes. It was two seconds before they saw Harry's nails grow from nicely trimmed to nearly two inches long each.

"Whoa, how much control do you have?" Susan asked, staring shocked at Harry's now long nails.

"Not much, I need to practice more. It is like Transfiguration," Harry explained, "You have to visualize your changes. And a mirror helps with that a lot."

"So, can you change back to a guy then?" Hermione asked.

"Harry is not ready for that type of change," Tonks said as Harry shook her head.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Like normal Transfiguration, some changes are much harder than others to do. To change something for us internally takes a lot of practice and control. But Harry should be able to do it within a year at the latest if he keeps practicing. On the other hand, if he wanted, Harry could match my hair color at any time," Tonks said chuckling, getting a small laugh from everyone, as her hair was currently bubblegum pink.

"Not likely," Harry said, shaking her head at this, "I prefer my hair black."

"Or red," Tonks said grinning, getting a groan from Harry.

"Why red," Susan asked.

"My mother had red hair, and I wanted to see what I looked like on me," Harry said, her hands covering her eyes her cheeks turning red, knowing that Tonks would answer if she didn't.

Everyone giggling as Harry's face turned redder. Thankfully, for Harry at least, it soon stopped. Hermione could not entire blame Harry for seeing what she might look like with red hair. But it did worry Hermione a little bit. Even though Harry's hair was once again its long black silky self again, it did beg the question of whether Harry was actually beginning to like her form as a female. At the very least, Harry was, for sure, a lot less worried about it than before.

Harry held her hand up and studied her nails for a few moments. Then shrank them back to their normal shorter appearance. If it was not for the large number of feathers, Harry's hand looked like it could have been for a model. And she seemed to not mind its more delicate look, if anything, she seemed to like its new look.

"So, any news your stability otherwise?" Ginny asked.

"Looking better every day. My magic seemed to have calmed down, though not to its old normal, or so Pomfrey has told me," Harry said, frowning a little and Hermione felt again Harry was not saying the whole truth, "My body is likewise stabilizing, but not like it used to be. It is possible the change, awakened the Metamorphmagus part of myself caused this new normal. Mentally… I am still not sure."

Hermione reached out and touched Harry's feathers, drawing Harry's attention to herself. Harry did not draw her arm away, but let Hermione continue touching with a light calming stroking. Ginny watched, a small smile on her face as her eyes connected with Hermione's own. Hermione felt a faint blush touch her cheeks as she moved her hand down and touched Harry's own, giving it a small squeeze.

"You will be fine, it will take a while, but you will recover. Everyone does, it just takes time," Hermione said.

Harry sighed and sounding slightly unconvinced said, "Yeah, I know."

"Harry, rape is not a new thing," Susan said, drawing Harry's attention to her, "And while your case is extreme, granted, I have seen you push through worse before. This will not be the thing that breaks you, I know it won't."

"Thanks," Harry said then as an idea hit her, "Has this ever happened before? I mean using potions to do stuff like this."

"I don't know, I won't think so though," Susan said.

"Harry's case is not one of a kind. Though it is hard to say as past records are not as clear as one would hope," Tonks said, drawing all eyes to her.

"How so?" Hermione asked.

"Some pure blood families have used a similar method to steal blood lines inheritance before. Or to save blood lines. The Black family, or so I have learned in some of my case and law studies, has used changes both ways to make sure an heir is always able to marry. Thankfully the practice was never widely used, or even well know. I came across it by accident in some of the old law books Moody had me study when I was still in training," Tonks explained.

"So, what you are saying is that the Black Family changed their children's genders to get them into the marriages the parents wanted?" Harry asked sounding stunned.

"Yes, there was a big dispute on it nearly a hundred fifty years or so back," Tonks explained.

"That is rather messed up," Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I know, but it was the way of things back then. It was one of the people that escaped from the family, and married into the potter family, that caused the trial to take place. As they had been turned into a girl, like Harry here. The courts ruled in the girls favor and the Black family was forced to give up all rights to her," Tonks said thoughtfully.

"I wonder," Harry said, glancing at Hermione then back at Tonks, "Would Bellatrix Lestrange know about this story?"

"Possibly, she, or so my mother has told me. Was heavily into the family history and traditions," Tonks said shrugging, then straightening in her chair realized Harry's line of thinking, "You think she was the one who set this whole thing up."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, and she sure hangs around with the right people to get or know what she needs to do it as well."

Hermione blinked as suddenly an idea hit her, drawing out a piece of parchment, quill and ink. Hermione began penning down a letter on Harry's bedside table. Everyone's attention was drawn to Hermione as quickly kept writing and it was nearly three minutes before anyone spoke.

"Hermione, what are you writing down?" Ginny asked finally.

"Well, if this is originally a Black family 'tradition' then it stands to reason that there would be records kept of it. I am going to send out a letter to someone I know that would be able to look into the Blacks family's history and see if they can find out any spells or potions that were used. IF they can find anything, we can then hopefully reverse the spells used on Harry," Hermione said as she continued writing, before finishing with a flourish.

Hedwig, fluttered from her perch and settled down by Hermione, and held out her leg. Hermione smiling and carefully tied the note to Hedwig's leg. Moving over to the window, Hermione let Hedwig take off, and soon she was off into the night.

"Are you sure sending her out is a good idea?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, with Umbridge gone, and Amelia and McGonagall in charge it is safe enough to send mail. Besides I did not address or name anyone in it. And Hedwig knows who I want it to reach. She is smart like that." Hermione said, closing the window quickly and coming back over.

"So, who is it going to?" Susan asked.

"A friend of ours who knows a lot about the Black Family and can do some in-depth research. You might meet him later on," Hermione answered.

"Why not have Tonks take it? Or send it to my mother?" Susan asked.

"Because Tonks is stuck here watching Harry, and if possible, I would like you to contact your mother personally on the matter. It will not look very odd for you to write her, unlike Harry or myself, and with the way Fudge is likely to take it, I rather not create any more problems than we already have," Hermione explained.

"Ahh, you want me to send it so it looks like family talking, not Fudge's greatest worry talking to his top Law Enforcer officer," Susan said in understanding.

"Yes, as soon as possible," Hermione said, pulling out a second piece of parchment and handing over the quill and ink.

Susan quickly began writing down Hermione's idea and request. Once done, Susan got up rolling the paper up carefully. She said her good byes, and left for the night, if she moved quickly, she would just be able to send and maybe return. Though it was more likely she would just head back to her dorm rather than return only to leave right there after for bed.

"I better get going too. I cannot stay out as late you guys," Ginny said and after giving Harry a quick hug, hurried off.

"What about you, think you shall run off soon?" Harry asked, looking at Hermione once Ginny was gone.

"No, I wanted to ask what you are hiding. I know you to well for you to fool me," Hermione answered.

"It is nothing big like one would think, but if I told you, you would think otherwise," Harry said, closing her eyes.

"And why do you say that?" Hermione asked, slightly confused.

"Hermione, do you know what an Obscurus is?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered, again confused, "It is formation of dark magic in those who are abused. Which then lashes out at those who have harmed them. It normally kills the person who has it soon afterwards, leaving nothing behind."

"Indeed, you are right," Harry said, still not opening her eyes, "Or at least that is the textbook answer. Before a new and more recent study was made."

"Even if the textbook is not right, how does it matter. Any child with an obscurus cannot control their magic, and are often see as squibs. And you don't fit into that in anyway," Hermione said, even more confused by this line of thinking.

"Yes and no, the book you studied from is incomplete. An obscurus forms no matter who the person is, as long as they have magic, they have two obscurus. Or more correctly a twin obscurus seeds. In a normal person, the magic flows from these seeds and fills their body. In someone magical, this flow is even stronger allowing magical use. In an Obscurus child, the flow is blocked due to mental or physical trauma. You following so far," Harry asked, opening her eyes again to stare at Hermione.

"Sure, so the Obscurus seed is the source of our magic," Hermione answered.

"Indeed, most people call them our magical cores. Now, in a child that blocks this, the magic begins to build in the seeds. When this building pressure reaches its limit in one or both of the seeds, the magical outbreaks happen. And when the seeds combine is when the last most powerful burst happens before the kid dies," Harry explained, "This is what Newt Scamander found out when studying an Obscurus."

"So, how does this affect you?" Hermione asked, though a thought had creeped into her mind, "Your seeds aren't threatening to fuse and kill you are they."

"Close guess, but no," Tonks said from her spot by the opening, "Harry's only has one Obscurus seed."

"I… what?" Hermione said confused.

"While I did subconsciously suppress my magic as a kid, leading to build up of magic. It never reached a dangerous level…" Harry stopped then said, "Well never reached dangerous for me. It still got higher than what was probably safe, which is why I could still use magic without my wand so easily when my emotions ran high."

"So how do you have only one then?" Hermione asked, sounding worried.

"The panic attack I had, caused a fusion to take place. Or so Pomfrey thinks, though it could have been when I was a lot younger as well," Harry explained.

"But you are still alive, why?" Hermione asked.

"That is the thing, we don't know. Madam Pomfrey guesses that because I never suppressed my magic to that level, the dangers or risk of death was tiny. Plus, there is no evidence that supports that having a fused Obscurus seed is bad by itself, but rather it fusing while the magic has reached a max pressure in your body," Harry answered.

"I guess it makes sense, you can still at least use magic, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, of course I can. Actually, my control is better than ever," Harry said with a small, and gestured towards a small goblet on the bedside table.

Hermione looked at it, and watched as suddenly it began to float up into the air. She turned and saw neither Tonks nor Harry had their wands out. But Harry was pointing her finger at the cup, which suddenly zoomed over to Harry's hand. Harry grin grew as suddenly the goblet morphed into a small cat, then back again.

"That was amazing!" Hermione said, staring at the goblet in shock.

"I know, we are not sure why my magical control is so much better. But I did give a small theory after they told me about how the Obscurus works," Harry said placing the goblet down on the bed.

"It is a rather good one too, Madam Pomfrey said she was going to write to Ollivander on it," Tonks said smiling.

"Which is?" Hermione asked, looking between the pair.

"Normal people have two, that is why they need a wand to focus their magic. The wand acts like a combustion chamber in a car. It mixes the two magics in the right ratios. But since my magic has already fused, I can use it without a true need for a wand," Harry explained, grinning rather happily, sounding very proud of herself.

"Makes sense, by why would the wand need to mix it right?" Hermione asked.

"Well, one seed is located by the heart, while the other is in the mind. One provides power, the other provides direction. The wand mixes them to give the spells we cast direction and power," Harry answered.

"I will admit, it is a good theory," Hermione said, "But it doesn't make me feel any better about you staying safe."

"Me neither. But right now, Madam Pomfrey says I should be just fine," Harry said, smiling a little bit.

Hermione nodded and took Harry's hand once more in her own. Harry smiled and return the tight grip, Hermione smiled feeling the strength that had returned to that grip. Harry was growing stronger and with a bit of luck she should be able to overcome this difficulty. And when this problem was dealt with, they could focus on the ones still hanging over them.

The next day Hermione felt her heart flutter as Harry zoomed about happily in the air. She had been on her broom for the last ten minutes or so, and had yet to return to the ground. Hermione was not worried about Harry, not really. But some of the moves and turns Harry took seemed to be moments from throwing her clean into open space. Not that Harry seemed to care as she pulled off tight turns and moved that would have left most other people on a broom struggling to pull off.

It seemed she had broken her promise really quickly to not push herself. Still, even if Harry did scare Hermione a time or two, it was more than worth it to watch Harry zoom about on her broom again. Harry, above all else loved flying on her broom. And when she had gotten on it, any hint of worry that had been in her eyes over the last few days finally faded away.

It also helped that Professor McGonagall had kicked the Slytherin team out of the field. They had booked the field for some practice before leaving for Hogsmeade. And in taking a leaf from the Slytherin play book, she had thrown them off not long after they had got started. When their captain tried to complain it was not fair, McGonagall asked them quite honestly when they ever care to play fair. When they had not been able to come up with an honest answer, Professor McGonagall sent them on their way. It was only ten minutes later Harry was in the air.

"He is really quite amazing," Professor McGonagall said, from where she was sitting beside Hermione as they let Harry have roughly a half hour out on her broom.

"I know," Hermione said, "I never realized he was this good."

Indeed, in the quidditch matches Harry had displayed skills to rival Professional Quidditch Players. Oliver Wood, Harry's former Quidditch Captain before he graduated, had often boasted Harry was better than Charlie Weasley who could have played professional. And it was not uncommon to hear a rumor or two that Harry was going to play for the league when he finally left school.

But now, without a goal in mind, Harry had flown to her utter limits, pushing her new body to see if it could hold up to a match. She had flown as many complex patterns, jumping tactics, hangs and rolls as seemed to be possible to come up with. The jumps were when Hermione worried the most as Harry literally propelled herself off the broom and then landed back on it several moments later.

But never once did Harry seem to fail in one movement she made. Each landing prefect, each roll perfectly brought to a stop. Patterns flow without ever once slowing down, and hangs down without knocking Harry about. But what neither Hermione nor Professor McGonagall could see, was that Harry was not satisfied with what she had done so far.

The wind rushing over Harry's feathers filled her with the need to fly, not on a broom, but under her own power. It was why she had thrown in the few leaping moves into her flight. As a general rule, leaping from your broom was a very bad idea. At best in a game, you could land safely back on it, at worse, it could be knocked out, and you could then fall to your death. But for stunts it was a something rather common as no one else was about to try and knock your broom off course.

But as it was, the desire to fly was filling Harry to the point that it was increasingly hard to push aside. She had to stretch her wings, had to feel the air flow along her body and tail feathers. She had to be her own master of the air, and not just a master of a flying broom. It did not matter the broom could outfly her if she had her own wings, she needed to fly on her own.

Angling up, Harry brought her broom into a sharp climb. Instinct alone was showing her the way, showing her how to make the impossible happen. At the peak of her climb, several hundred feet above the field. Harry leapt off her broom, the momentum carrying her another two hundred feet before gravity took hold.

Harry felt no fear as she began heading back towards the ground. Rather spread her arms, and let the magic flow directing her mind into what had to change. White feathers spready along her body as her clothes vanished. Her body grew a little bit while her legs and feet shrank away till shorten visions remained. Her wings and arms expanded, going from six feet across two nearly twenty-four feet in length. As she neared the field, a large tail formed above her rear.

She knew she was no owl, for her neck was much longer and more flexible than a normal owl's. Her tail was also many times longer than it should have been, trailing behind her body by nearly eighteen feet. She came out of the dive, allowing her instincts to guide her every move till she could fly without a thought. And as this happened, and Harry hit a column of warm air, she found herself falling in love with flying all over again.

For Hermione and Professor McGonagall, and indeed Tonks who was watching by the fields entrance, things were not so great. They had seen Harry's steep climb. Even from their high vantage spot in the stands, they nearly lost track of him. If it was not for her black robes, they probably would have. They were not worried though as she began to come back down at least till they realize Harry was not holding onto anything. They realized could see her arms were outstretched, and her legs were right behind her rather than clenched to the broom.

Suddenly they lost her as she passed in front of a cloud, which was weird. Then as she came out the other-side they saw something else besides Harry. A large winged creature was in her place, a black strip forming along its back and traveling to the tip of its tail. The large bird level out from its downward dive, and was soon rising up slowly without moving its wings.

"What… what is going on?" Hermione asked, not quite sure if she could believe what had happened.

"I can only guess," McGonagall said, looking just as stunned as Hermione felt.

"What should we do?" Hermione asked, tracking the massive bird as it soared even higher than before.

"Get on Harry's broom and follow it!" McGonagall said.

"Harry's broom; where is that?" Hermione asked, not taking her eyes off the bird she was sure was Harry, which was becoming difficult as the bright sunlight made tracking it harder.

McGonagall did not answer and pulled out her wand. Seconds later, Harry's broom slowed to a stop right by them. But Professor McGonagall did not climb on the broom, but rather waited right beside it. Hermione, feeling a bit of worry, realized what McGonagall wanted Hermione to do. She was to chase after the bird, and bring it back to the ground.

Hermione, knew why it had to be her, but the idea worried her greatly. Hermione was not great on a broom; indeed, out of their entire year she was considered one of the worse on a broom. But she could at least handle one, she only hoped her skills were good enough to handle Harry's own. Climbing on, the broom held steady, never rocking once even as it floated.

Once Hermione was comfortable, she leaned forward and angled the broom off. It took off with a lot more speed than she was expecting, and it was only the fact her hands tighten and the feet braces that kept her safely on it. Rocketing into the air, it took Hermione several moments to regain control of herself, then the broom. Once she had, and had set the course for a climb that was both less steep and slower, that she then began carefully looking about.

It was not hard to spot the massive bird as it slowly glided along. It was not moving its wings currently, but rather moved from one up draft to the next. Hermione slowly got closer, making sure not to look down, for they were insanely high up. The castle was getting smaller as the bird rose, and Hermione guessed they were at least a half mile up if not higher.

Shivering both from the fear, and cold Hermione studied the massive bird as she got closer. Looking at it, she thought its body was close to human sized maybe a bit smaller, but its massive wings and tail gave off an impression of something twice that. Its feathers gave off a soft glow, and its eyes were emerald green. This was Harry, Hermione was sure of it.

Hermione drew closer, doing the best she could to match her movement with Harry's own. She was sure Harry had noticed her, yet had for some reason had not reacted. This worried Hermione more than anything else, for it could be a sign Harry's mind was slowly being suppressed by this new form and instincts. She could be losing Harry when she had just thought things were beginning to turn around.

Harry's eye, the one Hermione could see, focused on Hermione for a few moments. Hermione waved a little bit, but Harry did not really react. Instead she tilted and curved off, but not back towards the stands. Hermione wondered why, as the path Harry was curving was out towards the forest. Then what Harry knew, but Hermione did not, hit both of them.

It was a strong gust of wind, much more powerful than Hermione was used to. Harry having sensed it turned into the gust and was now riding it, using it to travel even higher without use of her powerful wings. Hermione on the other hand, was sent tumbling and spinning about in the air, and then finally tossed off the broom when her clinging to it caused the handle to come up and whack her in the face.

Hermione began falling, and from this height it was not going to be a very long fall. The broom, supported by its magic began to glide gently back towards the ground. Hermione on the other hand was gaining speed and very rapidly, and unlike Harry, she could not just sprout wings and begin flying.

Hermione buffeted by the wind, was tossed about as she tried to think of something to save herself. But nothing was allowing to be formed in her mind. Only the single thought of her being killed could be heard. She was not used to stress like Harry, who could think a way out of this. It was something Harry had pointed out when he had fought for his life those time before.

"You don't have a plan, you just try something, go with your gut feeling and hope it works."

But she had never really had gut feelings, only cool and calm logic. And that was no use to her, none of her spells could stop her falling. A levitation charm might work, but rate she was speeding down now, it would more than likely kill her from whiplash at the rather sudden stop. And while she did know other spells to slow a person's movement, that would not help slow her fall.

She was of course wrong she later realized, but she never had time to realize this in the air. Seconds later as she flew through a cloud a large form came down above her diving alongside her falling form. She did not see it, more she sensed Harry diving alongside her. And as if in answer, she felt Harry's massive clawed feet grab onto her arms near her shoulder.

Then she was leveling out, hanging bellow Harry by her talon feet. Still very high up, Harry began circling lower towards the ground. And then finally over the large Quidditch field, never once loosening her grip on Hermione. Hermione for her part, if she had not been rather deathly afraid of falling at the moment, or been feeling the pain in her arms, actually might have enjoyed the ride.

Professor McGonagall and Tonks were waiting for them when they returned to the field. Their faces were filled with worry, but they did not attack Harry when they saw Hermione in her claws. Indeed, they looked almost stunned when Harry set Hermione gently on the ground before flapping her wings and landing a few feet away.

To say Harry was stunning was almost an understatement in her new form. Hermione had thought Harry small, but she was wrong. Harry even with her legs bent, and head lowered to stare at the trio was a foot or so taller than Professor McGonagall. And when her wing shifted some, she could send a powerful gust of air. He feathers were snow white in color, expect the ink black strip down her back.

Hermione, moving forward to touch Harry, unsure how much of Harry actually remained in the figure, suddenly jumped back. Harry had spread out her wings farther, or at least seemed to, suddenly she was surrounded for a few seconds by a flurry of movement. It could have been snow, her own feathers, or just magic that covered Harry. But when it passed, before Hermione was Harry, back to her recently normal female human form. No signs of feathers, just a lovely female once again.

Hermione could not help it and rushed forward catching Harry in a tight hug. Harry, stumbled back a few steps, not quite able to catch Hermione. But soon she was holding Hermione tight as she reassured her many times that she would never leave Hermione. And it was nearly ten minutes before Hermione would let Harry go, by which time, Professor McGonagall had collected Harry's broom and come back over.

"Well Mr. Potter, I must say, that was both scary and impressive," Professor McGonagall said, trying and failing to hide her smile.

"Agreed, that is your first time changing, no one has ever done that before I am sure," Tonks added, grinning though still slightly stunned.

"Thanks," Harry said, a wide grin on her face in spite of the trouble she knew she was likely in, "I just could not help it. Something was urging me along and well… I changed."

"That would have been your magic, Animagus have dealt with something similar before. It is what teaches us how to move and act in our new forms," McGonagall explained, "I can say for sure your form is very impressive, though you did take a rather risky approach to make your first change to say the least."

"Sorry Professor, I just felt so free… and well once I changed it…," Harry stopped, looking at a loss for words.

"I understand, you have always enjoyed flying. And in this new form you have sure shown a natural skill for it. Indeed, I doubt anyone even as big as you have could have saved Hermione in the fashion you did," Professor McGonagall said, her smile growing, "I think twenty points for Gryffindor will do."

"Thank you so much," Harry said, her grin wanting to but failing to get any bigger.

"Now, I think it is time we get back to the Hospital Wing. After a change like that it might be best to make sure nothing else happened," Professor McGonagall said, and began leaving the stadium.

Harry, looking a little less thrilled, but still happy followed. Hermione followed walking right beside Harry. As they walked, Hermione reached out, and to Harry surprise took Harry's hand in her own. She kept hold of it, in a firm but gentle grasp. Harry smiled and soon return the grip. They fell a little farther back, still close enough to be heard if they talked a little loudly, but far enough to have a more private conversation.

"Harry, can I ask you something," Hermione asked as they left the field began across the lawns towards the castle.

"Sure," Harry answered.

"How much do you like me," Hermione asked.

"I like you a lot," Harry asked, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"And… if you had the chance to escape this all, and I could not, would you?" Hermione asked.

"No, all my friends are here still. Including you," Harry answered, a little taken aback by the question, as she had expected a different question.

Hermione nodded, and said quietly, "Including me."

"Hermione, I like you a lot. Probably more than I should, but I will never leave you willingly. Even when changed, with the joy that I felt, I didn't think much about leaving here. I knew I could, I could have continued flying off. Never to be seen again, free from any problem that had ever been set upon me of my own or others accord," Harry said, and Hermione felt her heart flutter.

"Why more than you should?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, then chuckled shaking her head, and Hermione guessed at Harry's thoughts. Hermione was already very much a target of Voldemort's. She was Harry's closest friend, very powerful and smart for a muggle born. Her being any closer to Harry did not make her any bigger of a target that she already was.

"Never mind, I guess it does not matter," Harry said, looking at Hermione, her eyes meeting Hermione's own.

They slowed to a stop, then Hermione did something Harry did not expect. Leaning forward, she gave Harry a kiss on her lips. It was only for a few fleeting seconds. But the feeling for each of them left their hearts drum rolling in their chest. As Hermione pulled away, she saw a brilliant blush flashing across Harry's cheeks just like her own.

"Harry," Hermione said, breathing in the scent of Harry's body, which had changed drastically since her change.

"Yes?" Harry asked quietly.

"I want…" Hermione said, feeling her heart pounding still faster as she realized this asking to be someone's girlfriend, was a lot harder than she had thought.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked, finishing Hermione's question.

"Yes, I do, if you are willing to be my own," Hermione said, sounding hopeful.

"Even if I never change back?" Harry asked.

"Even then. If you don't ever change back, I will not leave you," Hermione said, taking one hand and placing it on Harry's cheek caressing it lightly.

Harry smiled and placed her hand on the outside of Hermione's own. And to Hermione's great joy, rather than answering, leaned forward and kissed Hermione. Hermione smiled and returned the kiss for a few seconds. Pulling back both smiling and blushing just as bad as from the first kiss the hurried off to follow McGonagall and Tonks before the pair realized Harry and Hermione had fallen behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

As the weekend came to a close, and the Easter Holidays began. Hermione found herself smiling with a small bit of pride. Harry though still hampered by her new form was making a great leap in progress to at least returning to the school. Harry was showing signs her body was no longer holding her back, and she could move about much more normally. She still had her moments when she over estimated a step or movement and nearly fell, but that would happen for a while to come.

On the other side, Harry's stamina was increasingly daily, she could quite easily match or beat male self in many things. However, while she could last as long, she often found that she had less overall strength, and some items which she had found light before, now had a bit of weight to them. But as her frame and body were smaller this was to be expected.

As if to make up for this, Harry showed a lot more grace, control and balance than before. When she did not over estimate herself, Harry was often more precise and controlled than ever. Not to say as a male she was clumsy, but Harry could never do half of what she could now. As part of the work out to keep Harry in shape, she had Harry do a sort of Yoga like workout routine that would also help with balance. And Harry found she could bend and flex her body in ways she knew she could not have done as a male. And even in some of the craziest poses, that often-had Tonks struggling to remain upright, Harry kept perfectly balanced.

Hermione found this very funny when Tonks would fall, and Harry would look down a moment later surprised. Hermione would begin giggling when this happened, Harry would soon join in, and Tonks would glare at the pair as she got back up. Only for them to laugh harder, when they began again and Tonks would once again nearly fall over. Though as they both learned, Metamorphmagus often had this problem, and were also generally semi clumsy, as their ability to change meant their bodies were always different.

Magic wise, Harry's ability to use wandless magic was slowly fading. This was not because Harry was losing her ability to use magic, rather the chaotic nature it had taken on was fading. This meant it took longer for Harry to directly access her magic. It was likely with time, if she did not bother to continue practicing with her wandless skills, it would fade completely. Hermione, like Harry was a little divided on the idea of it fading. It was a powerful skill, but if kept up, could lead to any number of problems.

As for Harry's human form, she had yet to slip back into changing to the large bird like creature. At least by accident, since she had first changed, Professor McGonagall and Tonks had both worked with Harry to change when she desired. So far, the results were promising and Harry could mostly control her change. Though like her wandless magic, it took several moments to cause the change to happen.

However, though Harry was showing signs of improving overall, one thing seemed to be a toss-up. Harry, though she never spoke about it to anyone so far, did not seem to worried about the possibility of remaining female anymore. Sure, she was studying to control her form as an metamorphmagus, but her heart did not seem to be in it quite like before.

Hermione was in no doubt about the reason for the lose of conviction either. Both letters from Amelia and Sirius had returned with very useful information. Indeed, with what they had found out, they were able to figure out almost entirely what spells and potions had been likely used on Harry. The downside was even to this day, there were no known counter spells or antidotes. There had been only one well known case after all, and the Black family had stopped using the items since then, meaning a cure had never been made.

Harry had not shown any outward worry about learning this. And Hermione was becoming a bit worried that Harry was bottling up her feelings. Then again, because Harry could change back once she was proficient enough at being an metamorphmagus, maybe she was not worried about it like before. It was only a minor blow that she would be forever a female in her true form. But as she could change to a male anyway, it did not matter as much. Hermione just wished Harry would make a sign on her feelings on the matter.

The last and hardest thing to test, was how Harry would react to others being around. Susan, Ginny and Luna had visited often enough, and Harry seemed to act normally around them. But like Hermione, McGonagall, Tonks and Madam Pomfrey they were all females. As such the chance of Harry freaking out was minimal.

Hermione debated about bringing Ron back, but dismissed the idea at once. Ever since he had been told he could not return, he had been sulking and in a bit of a bad temper. And as he pestered anyone who went up to the hospital wing about what they had found out about Harry. The whole school now knew about the attack and Harry's condition. Which in Hermione's book, further made Ron a less than worthy choice to return.

Hermione carefully went over the list of people she could bring up to Harry who would cause more help than harm. Which was a very short list indeed. Narrowing it down farther she soon came up with a choice of three different people. The first was Neville Longbottom, a decent and loyal friend of Harry's to say the least. But Hermione also knew that Neville needed much time as he could take to pass the upcoming examines.

So instead Hermione figured she go with the second option. Fred and George Weasley. While they were in their final year and would be taking N.E.W.T.s; the highest level of professional skill Hogwarts gave. Hermione also knew they had returned to the school not to past classes but rather test the market that was available to them at the school. Something that she had seen, much to her annoyance, time and again. And unlike their younger brother Ron, Hermione was sure they would behave themselves, and not spread rumors about the school.

So that Thursday, Hermione along with Harry, and Madam Pomfrey decided to see if Harry could handle being around male company. If Harry could do so, then she would be able to return to school life at the beginning of the next week. And with Tonks and Hermione keeping an eye on Harry she would be likely kept safe and also be much happier rather than being coped up in the Hospital Wing all day.

"Well, Fred," George said, after they got their first look at Harry who was in normal school robes again, "I think we got a problem here. Here is one of the loveliest ladies I have ever seen, and she is a guy. Fate has a strong sense of humor in the look but never touch department."

"Yes, and the look tells me, she will remove your tongue if you continue," Fred said at the glare they got from Harry.

"Indeed, my dear brother of mine, I have not forgot who this lovely female is. Our own teacher Harry Potter, instrument in taking down the dark lord, teachers, and want to be Headmistresses," George said grinning back at his twin.

"And also, the one who caused the lock down when I lost my temper before," Harry growled out.

"I do believe Harry is trying to scare us," Fred said, smiling at Harry.

"Indeed, I think we should listen. I don't care to end up at a newt just yet," George said grinning at Harry.

Harry rolled her eyes at this, and sat back in her bed. Hermione, though annoyed like Harry at the twins, was at least happy that Harry had not withdrawn at all when they had shown up. Though that might just be because the twins knew how to get anyone mad.

"So, Harry my old boy, how have you been holding up, we heard you were attacked and Ron said you were turned into a girl. A rather lovely girl based on the look in his eyes, which I might add he regretted when Ginny noticed," Fred said, taking one of the few seats that were sitting around Harry's bed.

"Got what he had coming to him, though I will admit you are rather a sight," George added.

"Been doing okay, just been very bored, not a lot to do up here. And I am not really allowed to leave," Harry said, glancing away towards Hermione for a moment.

"Yes, being stuck up here can be a pain I am sure," George said, "But at least you don't have to worry about Umbridge breathing down your neck anymore."

"Yeah, she was taken away the day after I was attacked," Harry said, a small smile tweaking her lips.

"Not what I mean," Fred said before pulling out of his bag a copy of the newspaper.

Harry glanced at Hermione, who nodded. Harry getting out of the bed walked over and took it, and saw what Fred meant on the front page. For on the front page was a picture of several dozen ministry officials, and the biggest picture was that of Delores Umbridge. And the title of the piece reading.

"Cleaning House for the Ministry of Magic"

'In a stunning turn of events, several arrests were made in the Ministry of Magic today, the most surprising being that of the former Senor Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Delores J. Umbridge who, earlier this year, was appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts School.

In a series of events that would make for a good spy plot, Amelia Bones, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, was called in to investigate a near rape incident at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Amelia Bones called for the use of powerful truth potions, and when Miss Umbridge found out she tried to stop the investigation. As they students in question were part of the new Inquisitorial Squad, which Umbridge had formed in order to bring order to the school.

Except this idea backfired, and Miss Umbridge ended up being forced to take truth potion as well. The results were staggering. Amelia Bones, who gave us a full interview, and backed it up with viewed memories, laid all of Umbridge's messes out. She has done it all, bribery to under the table hits against those who stood against her. She even ordered a Dementor attack on a student over the summer in the hopes to get him expected and his wand snapped.

"She nearly succeeded to," Amelia Bones continued.

The case in question, to which the Daily Prophet was not aware of till Amelia's interview, was a case of underage magic used by Harry Potter. Amelia told us that the he was supposed to see her, but then the case was moved to a full Wizengamot Session in the old courtrooms. Which as she said, was completely unheard of for a simple case of underage magic.

Under the effects of truth potion all of Umbridge's lies and scheme came to light. Leading to sixteen arrests, including Umbridge. With all these arrests, Amelia hopes to remove a great deal of the corruption Umbridge had brought to the Ministry of Magic. However, the odd thing was this was all done without the knowledge of the Minister of Magic.

"We are not required to tell the Minister of Magic what is going on. Miss Umbridge is very close to the Minister, and is one of his most trusted advisers up till now. Because of this, we could not tell him without risking interference by him. Fudge means well, but even the Minister can be blinded to things, we all were," Amelia Bones pointed out.

What this means for the days to come in the Ministry is still unknown.

Story Continues on Pages 2 – Delores Umbridge, her agenda with the Wizarding world, and list of crimes.

Page 3 – How Umbridge tried to ruin a student's education at Hogwarts'

"Whoa," Harry said, staring at the paper.

"I know right, mind you, the paper never gives the first three pages to just one person. I think Amelia might have strong armed them a little bit," George said glancing at his brother.

"Strong armed, more like at wand point," Harry said, shaking her head.

"Either way, I doubt Fudge is happy to learn that his entire scheme has come crashing down around him," Hermione said smirking.

"At least till he fires Amelia," Harry said, sounding a bit worried.

"Don't worry about her," George said chuckling, "She is the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. And even the Minister of Magic has to answer to her if he makes a mistake. Her job is to keep order, while his is only to direct us and interact with other Magical Governments around the world. Or so our dad has always said."

"I really do wonder why Dumbledore didn't just speak to her before," Harry said shaking her head again as she sat down the paper.

"Lack of evidence," Hermione answered, "She couldn't force any changes to happen without some backlash. After all, until Umbridge was caught, she had no proof anyone was doing anything wrong."

"I was thrown into a full courtroom," Harry pointed out.

"I guess that might have been bending the rules, considering who you are," Hermione said, "I really don't know past that, you have to ask her."

Harry nodded as she climbed back onto the bed, letting her legs dangle over the side. They continued to talk with Fred and George doing most of the talking and asking questions. They did not push too much on certain issues, but they like most had no clue of the full story. So, they strayed onto subjects Harry was not too willing to talk about yet. But soon backed off when they saw she was giving them a rather annoyed glare.

They did not ask who had done it, that was completely obvious, even within Hogwarts. The students in Slytherin that had been arrested, had been noticed missing pretty quickly. And as with most news within Hogwarts, it spread fast who had caused Harry's disappearance and transformation. And all of them doubt that the story or those involved would be forgotten anytime soon.

Finally, Fred and George said their good nights and went back to their dorms. Hermione soon followed, leaving Harry looking a little thoughtful. To Hermione everything seemed to have gone well, Harry did not seem to be worried about being around others anymore. At least not nearly on the level she had used to be.

The next day when she returned Hermione was met by a small surprise.

"Hi Harry," Hermione said as she entered the curtained off area, "Sleep well. What do you want to work on today?"

"Charms please, I been dealing with enough Transfiguration practice and theory to last for a few days," Harry said shaking her head, then much quieter as Hermione turned away continued, "Also… I have a request, and sort of a gift for you."

Hermione blinked and stopped half way through pulling out one of their charms books and turned to face Harry. Harry looked rather conflicted about something, but in her hand, was a small box. It was not small enough to hold a ring, rather as she opened it, it revealed a gold necklaces with a fine chain. From it hung a large emerald, with gold wire weaving a small but tight cage about the stone.

"Harry… I…" Hermione said, taken aback by the obviously expensive gift, "it's beautiful, thank you."

Harry sighed, before smiling. Hemione was a little curious about why Harry had gotten her such a nice gift. But then again, considering the last week or so, maybe it was not such a big surprise. However, as Harry did not hand it over right away as if something held her back.

"So, what is the request," Hermione asked.

"It had to deal with… with this…," Harry said, and held up her arm.

Hermione saw on it something she had not expected to see before on Harry. It was a small bit of jewelry, yet it was not to crazy only a small band of silver with emeralds set in all along the outside edge. But even then, though it was small, it was so odd of Harry to wear something like that at all. Harry though well-dressed preferred the more basic things, and jewelry was never something he even looked at before. Not for any of the girls he knew, and for sure not for himself.

"Harry, what is going on," Hermione asked, as Harry lightly fingered the band of metal.

"It is part of the spells on me," Harry said finally, "Madam Pomfrey and I have been talking about them over the last few days. She cannot remove any of them, nor remove the potion effects. That includes all the compulsion ones."

"I see," Hermione said a little taken aback, though confused what this meant for the metal band and the necklace.

"The only way to deal with them, is to put a more powerful one in place that supersedes all the others. We decided that it would be easier for me to keep my head clear when only one set of orders is coming in rather than a few hundred. And we figured the only one I could trust with the other half of this bond… would be you," Harry said glancing down at the necklace.

Hermione now realized what the two items now where. It was Slave Master Jewelry set. The necklace would make her the master, and the bracelet would make the wearer a slave, or otherwise subservient to her will. Most normal sets made it so only the wearer of the master piece could remove the slave's own piece. And that one could not wear both at once as to use one to counter act or remove the other.

"But… Harry, you know what I think about slavery!" Hermione said, feeling stunned that she would be asked to wear the necklace, to be in charge of or even command Harry.

"Yes, I do, which is why I asked you. If you were the one wearing it, then you would be less likely give me an order I disliked. Or even make it out so it was my choice," Harry explained, "Besides we don't really have any other choice. I can do a lot, but eventually I am going to slip, and do something someone wants without thinking about it."

"And what if I slip?" Hermione asked.

"It will happen, but like with most things where they control you, it is a strong compulsion. I can fight them. Just not tons at once," Harry explained.

"Can… I have some time to think about this?" Hermione finally asked, looking at the golden necklace unable to once again sort out her feelings and thoughts.

Harry nodded, "Yes, try to hurry though."

Hermione, and though they talked for the rest of the day, it was not nearly as easy as it had been. The thought of being Harry's master loomed over everything that was said and done that day. Hermione was taking mental notes of very thing she said, and how she said it. She knew that should she fail to do this; she could very well condemn Harry to weeks if not months in the Wizarding hospital, Saint Mungo's.

But the idea of simply wearing the necklace was repugnant to the point of making Hermione feel a little sick. She had spent over a year and a half now fighting for the rights of the enslaved House Elves with little to no visible effect. Even Harry and Ron only seemed to be in it halfheartedly. Though that had not stopped Hermione from charging forward in any way she could.

Now though, she was conflicted, on one side. To take up and wear that necklace would save Harry. And at the same time, it would be a directly go against everything she had stood for. And though she did not want it to, this conflict stayed with her through the rest of the Easter holidays.

Though Harry still wore the bracelet, Hermione could not bring herself to put on the necklace. Even then, she could not bring herself to say no either, and each time she looked at it, she felt a small pang of guilt. For by not picking it up, she knew quite well what she might condom Harry to. But in picking it up, she felt like she would be betraying her very own ideals.

She kept swinging back and forth, to do what she knew she had to, and what was the lesser of two evils. And to not break her own moral code. Finally, as the week drew on Sunday evening, Hermione knew she had to make a move. Either take it or come to terms with the fact Harry would likely be sent to Saint Mungo.

"Harry," Hermione said, as she packed up her books for the night.

"Yes," Harry asked, one back in normal clothes, though bought for her new body and form.

"I… I will take the necklace," Hermione said, feeling her mouth go dry as she said this, "I don't want you to end up at Saint Mungo. Nor do I want to risk anyone else taking advantage of you with that necklaces."

Harry nodded, quietly at this, and Hermione knew that Harry had expected her to do this at some point. Though they had talked about it only once, like Harry, Hermione would always try and do what she believed was best for her friends. There, at least around Hermione, had never been talk of anyone else taking the necklace. And if Hermione was honest with herself, she doubted Harry trusted anyone else with it.

"So, are you willing to take me as you would be master?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I have been for a while now," Harry said, lightly brushing her hair back behind her ear, "Besides it will not be as bad as you think."

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked, a little taken aback by Harry's light attitude towards the matter.

"Because you are already my boss," Harry said rolling her eyes, "So how would this be any different than normal."

Hermione blinked stunned, and finally began laughing. Though why she was laughing she was not entirely sure. It probably was out of some sort of weird relief. She had worried over all the small details, and then had pointed out to her the one thing that was rather true. She tended to boss both Harry and Ron around a lot. So, Harry choosing to either listen or not would be no different than normal, outside the fact Harry would have to break control of the spell each time.

"Fine, since you are so sure of yourself, I will take it," Hermione said, picking up the necklace, and placing it about her neck.

Hermione was not sure what she expected to happen when she placed it over herself. But the lack of anything left her feeling a little confused. She felt the metal, and nothing seemed to be wrong with it. For that matter, she did not see Harry shake or anything flash. It was as if nothing had even happened.

"Did it work?" Hermione asked, watching Harry.

"Yes," Harry said only a few moments later, "I can feel it. Not as bad as I expected, but it is still there. Kind of like an unreachable itch."

"So, what now?" Hermione asked, a little taken aback by the seemingly normal reply.

Harry chucked and stuck out her tongue at Hermione, and said rather teasingly "You tell me."

"Well… I guess we should see if it works tomorrow. Then if it does, we bring you back into the school," Hermione said, after a few moments thoughts.

Harry nodded, "Agreed, though please not Ron."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, his temper has been pretty bad, but we will have to face him soon."

"Yeah, but I rather wait till I am sure I am ready," Harry said, sighing.

Hermione nodded, "okays, well I need to be going. Sleep well okay."

Harry nodded, and leaned forward giving Hermione a small kiss, to which Hermione happily returned. As Hermione left, she saw Tonks giving her a knowing smile. And Hermione felt a small blush creep up her cheeks. She might be embarrassed, but she was sure happy about where her life was headed alongside Harry. And it seemed the necklace was not as big of an issue as she had expected.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 05

By Wednesday morning, Harry was finally released back into the school. She had met up with Neville, Fred and George; and had no problems when dealing with them. She could now mostly handle being around others in the school. Which meant Harry could being classes again, as well as get some advice about which career, she might try and go into. Without Umbridge ruling over the castle, it was looking like that would go pretty smoothly.

However, Harry's return to the school created a number of small issues that had to be sorted out. The first of which was where Harry was going to be sleeping. There had been a small debate about giving Harry a place in the girls' dorm, but Hermione, Harry and McGonagall agreed this was not the best idea. Even if Harry wanted to be treated as normally, the situation was not normal.

They looked at several different options. There were marriage dorms, however these had not been used in ages and were set aside near the center of the school. There were staff rooms, which were about the same size as the marriage rooms. As located all about the school, though like the marriage rooms, were hardly used. As outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, most of the teachers had been living in their rooms for a long time.

And of the few rooms that had been in use recently, none of them were to close to the Gryffindor common rooms. This meant that as they got one of the rooms ready, Harry had to spend a few more nights at the Hospital Wing, before she could move in. Once it was clean, Harry moved in, and would then meet up with Hermione once they were ready for breakfast.

The second issue, which Harry sorted out personally was Ron. She avoided him for the first two days, before when he finally confronted her. Hermione had been worried that Harry was not quite ready for this, but Harry handled Ron with surprising ease. Hermione could only guess that Harry had been going over this talk for a long time in her head. And as such been ready for anything Ron might try to throw her way.

The other issue was the other students' reactions. Though everyone already knew about Harry's new form, very few had seen it. So now, much like in Harry's first year, people crowded up and down the corridors and stairs to get a good view of her. Though, Harry and Hermione were both glad that none of them seemed to have the courage to actually ask her out yet.

But as Harry was for the most part, used to the pointing and staring, she brushed this issue off with little to no need or help from other. And by the second week, barely bothered giving the groups that would still sometimes show up, a second glance. And as such Harry became part of the schools normal running again. Though in a slightly different way than before.

The most noticeable thing that happened, was that Harry rejoined the Quidditch team. She had some work to do in order to catch up with those who were still on the team. Fred and George on the other hand, decided to remain off the team. Though they wished to join, the time off that had been opened up to them, by not practicing, they had used to further their joke shop plans. And now being so close to the end of the year, they decided to keep that focus solely on the shop.

And as such, things around the school seemed to calm right down. Classes were still hard as ever, yet they pushed forward. While the Slytherins were sulking as their reign of terror had been brutally cut off. Indeed, the only real difference in school now, was the management by Amelia and McGonagall; Kingsley Shackbolt teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. And Tonks keeping a close eye on Harry.

And so, the weeks moved forward Harry got to talk with McGonagall and Amelia Bones during her career advise day. It was a long discussion, and in the end, Harry decided on the possibility of one of three fields. Two of which required similar school credits. The Medical field, or an Auror. Being an Auror was something Harry had always fancied to be, as he enjoyed helping people. But the idea of being a medical wizard was a new one, and something Amelia pointed out as a possible idea.

This meant she had to work to bring her grade up both in potions and transfiguration which were her worse subjects. Amelia had made a comment about Harry's abysmal grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts, though McGonagall was quick to clear up the confusion. As she reminded Amelia that Umbridge had started and worked in that class. Before pointing out his previous year's grades and comments by his teachers. Amelia comment about how a hidden convict had made a better teacher than a ministry official, left Harry almost laughing.

The final spot, was the teaching position at Hogwarts. Harry was quite gifted in Defense, and was showing decent improvement in the other subjects. It required some of the highest grades one could get. But then again, it required only a little less work than that of an Auror or Healer position would. And in the end, Harry would still have to complete nearly at the same requirements as the other positions, so she would have to keep nearly all her current classes.

Hermione, on the other hand was rather indecisive on what field she had wanted to go into after she was done with school. She wanted to make an impact too, and make a real difference. But what kind of difference she wanted to make she was not sure. She did like the idea of becoming a Healer same as Harry, though she did not think the Auror position would be a good fit. However, that did not mean she did not have a good idea what she wished to do with classes, as she wished to complete all her current courses.

As such, Hermione left her own career advise session with only a little more to think on than normal. She was not to worried about not having picked a job career yet, from what it seemed several students were just as unsure as she was. Or in other cases, lacking any of the needed skills to possibly pass their up and coming exams.

As such, she once more buried herself into class work dragging Harry and Ron right into it as well. Their classes were becoming slower now, not so much focused on learning new things. Rather they were reviewing all they had learned up till that point. Wand movements, words, phrases, events, meanings, ingredient lists and obscure dates chased each other around in student's heads. And the tension was slowly building within each student.

However, there was one gleam of possible light on the horizon before the tests were upon them. The Quidditch Cup final match, between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, though this light was only a small one. Gryffindor while not last, was not in a favored spot to win either. Though Harry had returned which all of the team was happy to hear about. This was not enough to lighten their spirits. Though this meant Ginny was now playing as a reserve should any of the main chasers get hurt. And she was pretty good at it. This did not help the biggest problem, Ron.

Ron, had not seemingly gotten any better. When he was on point, he was great, but the moment he lost focus, things went from good too bad in a hurry. And he had no backbone to speak of when it came to taunts from the Slytherin student about his ability as a Keeper. Because, as much as no one liked to admit it, his lack of skills in the face of another team was very true.

So, the day of the match, Hermione saw Harry and Ron leave with Angelina and the rest of the team. They did not look so happy, but most did look determined that they would do their best. Hermione ate slowly, thinking about the last time she had spent outside with Harry when she was on the broom. And though the situation was very different than that time, she did smile.

Harry's new form was truly a sight to behold, not that anyone besides a select few knew about it. For that matter, McGonagall could still not figure out what Harry was able to become. Or if instead the transformation was something truly unique to Harry. The later of which Hermione personally favored as an idea, as Harry's form seemed to hold both traits of an Owl, and a Phoenix.

Harry had only been out flying a few times since that first change, under close supervision from Tonks, and McGonagall. And each time showed Harry's mastery over the air was just as good as it had been. For the matter, Harry's skill on a broom stick had also seemed to improve since these changes. Something which most would have thought impossible.

Now though, the question of if this would be enough to help Gryffindor win the match would be entirely up for question. Finishing her food, her stomach no longer able to take anymore out of nervous, Hermione left to follow the team down only a little bit later. The weather was a calm clear day, with only a slight breeze. Good flying weather, as Harry would say.

The stands were already beginning to fill up as Hermione reached them. Other students were swarming out of the school jostling about to get the best spots. Hermione picked a spot near the top of the stands, just above were most of the Gryffindors would sit. She pulled out a set of binoculars and looked about the field for Harry, but none of the players were on the field yet.

Sinking back into her chair, Hermione closed her eyes and waited. She was not quite sure why, but she was feeling rather on edge today. As if something was going to go wrong. Of course, she knew like when she had the same feeling before a test, that was not going to happen. But still, she worried, and only breathing slowly calmed her down.

She opened her eyes as the chatter and noise rose rapidly. The stands were now packed full of students, though the normal section was a tad emptier than normal, as most of the Gryffindors were sitting behind the goal. But Hermione did notice Fred and George were sitting not to far from her. Looking out over the field, Hermione heard Lee Jordan's voice suddenly fill the stands as he began his normal commenting on the match.

He spoke with a fair bit more gusto than before, as he announced the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams. And no one was in any doubt why, for he like most heavily despised Umbridge's choices. And now he no longer had to worry about her breathing down his neck, should he make any mistakes. The players were cheered on loudly as they came into the field, with Harry getting some of the loudest cheers Hermione had heard at a school match. Even the Ravenclaws seemed glad to see Harry back in the game, even if they were about to face her in a match.

Finally, Madam Hooch the flying instructor, came onto the field. She was the referee for the match, and she released the balls before with a blast on her whistle, the game began. Hermione watched as the game began at is its normal furious pace. And very quickly the quaffle was headed towards the goals, and Ron was once again placed to try and block it.

Unfortunately, it seemed Ron's luck or skill was still not up to it, the he missed badly. However, though Ravenclaw got the first ten points, Gryffindor did not let them keep that lead. With Katie leading the other two chasers, Gryffindor soon scored ten points of their own. Play continued not long after as the quaffle changed hands several times, before finally Ravenclaw took the ball and headed to score.

The Slytherin in the crowd, which had been singing a tune swelled their voices together till the song rang about the stands. Hermione tried to not listen but the songs was digging into her head. However, as the song reached its peak it suddenly halted, a gasp was heard as silenced filled the stands, before a cheer went up. Ron had caught the quaffle.

Ron seemed a little stunned, but he did not hold onto the quaffle long before tossing it off to one of his team's chasers. And Gryffindor pulled ahead as they got another ten points as they scored again. Before finally once again, the quaffle began its return trip, as the Ravenclaw chasers wove through the Gryffindor chasers.

The Slytherins began to sing again seemingly undeterred. Hermione guessed that they thought Ron's catch was simply a one off, in short, Ron had to catch one at some point. But as their voices raised in a bellowing crescendo, and the Ravenclaw chaser made his shot, it happened again. Ron caught the quaffle, and this time with room to spare. He sent it back out onto the field as a storm of cheering came from the Gryffindors.

However, now the Ravenclaw chasers were getting a little annoyed. The other two teams had been able to score easy goals on the Gryffindors, because Ron had been so bad. Now he had seemingly denied them the same privilege. They stole back the quaffle and made for another attempt. Slytherin's who had fallen silence did not start singing.

Everyone watched as the Ravenclaws dodged through the Gryffindor chasers and both bludgers, and made for the goal posts. A tension had formed in the air, as one chaser shot out from the others and into the scoring area. He made his shot from the outer most edge, to the goal post that Ron seemed to be farthest from.

Ron moved quickly and reached out. He rolled over on his broom as his grabbed it one handed. He spun about, going upside down for a second before returning to an upright position. As he turned back towards the field to heave the quaffle back into play, the stands exploded. Students were now cheering as the Ravenclaw players now a little stunned were unable to regain control of the quaffle before Gryffindor had a chance to score.

It was as the Ravenclaw made its fourth attempt did Hermione first hear it. Singing, but not from the Slytherin team, rather the Gryffindors. The song and melody were very similar. Yet, it was a much more positive version of 'Weasley is our King'. It slowly spread, yet died down after Ron caught the next shot made.

However, the new song filled the stands rapidly as Ravenclaw, seemingly determined to get another shot through made an attempt. The Chasers were through the quaffle rapidly between them, making it hard to guess who would make the next shot. The broke apart right at the edge of the scoring area with a long but fast throw to the center goal. And as the song reached its peak, with people yelling out "Weasley is our King!", Ron caught the best shot made scoring.

Gryffindors were now leading forty to ten. And Gryffindors were going crazy in the stands as they cheered on their team. Hermione, turned away form this action to look up at Harry who was watching the game circling about like some sort of hawk. Not far behind her was Cho, who seemed to be keeping pace with Harry. She had used this tactic before during a match in their third year. Cho could not keep up with Harry's broom or skill, but she could keep Harry off balance enough to give Cho a chance to catch the snitch.

The game soon began to become increasingly one sided. Angelina was looking like she finally had the team she had hoped for as she led her fellow chasers to score more goals. Jack and Andrew though not as great as Fred and George had been were doing a decent job of disrupting Ravenclaws tactic. Harry was being her ever great self at finding the snitch, while Ron was finally preforming with the skills, they all knew he had.

The match, which continued on for nearly fourth five minutes was finally brought to a close as Harry dove suddenly and dodging a bludger grabbed the snitch from the air. It was over, Ron had not let a single quaffle through past the first one, and the final score was two hundred seventy to ten. Gryffindors came pouring onto the field as they heaved Ron onto their shoulders.

McGonagall, looking like she could not have had a bigger smile, brought forth the Quidditch cup and handed it to Angelina the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Who, then after raising it to show to the stands, passed it onto Ron, who held it high. Singing and cheers filled the stands as many different students clapped and yelled.

Hermione was down among the crowd, and able to give Harry a tight hug. Harry looked happier than Hermione had seen her in a long time now. She was grinning and waving as the large crowd began making its way back with the team towards the school. Hermione smiled, and moved with them as the Gryffindor's made their way up to the common room. And Hermione knew, that there was going to be some partying tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

The bliss that seemed to come with the win hung in air of the Gryffindor common room for a day or so. And Ron was seemingly unable to be put into a bad mood for nearly a week. He kept reliving each of his catches to the others as they studied, and neither Harry nor Hermione could quite bring themselves to stop him. He had every right to be happy about what he had done, and the attention he was receiving.

However, even Ron's good mood could not keep the exams and studying away. Many students were studying and fifth and Seventh years were preparing for their tests. Fifth year students took the O.W.L.s or Ordinary Wizarding Levels, which with good grades were the most basic of requirements for most jobs. While seventh years were sitting through the N.E.W.T.s or Nasty Exhausting Wizarding Tests.

And while the first through fourth years, might complain about the workload dumped on them by the teachers, it was nothing to the Fifth years. They were buried up to their ears in study work, with long hours spent going over books or spells inside and outside classes. And as was not to uncommon, more than one student tended to crack under the pressure, and had to be given a calming draft.

Sixth years were able to take it easier than most of the upper grades, as while they had difficult tests, they were not the focus just yet, and still had time to work out the small difficulties that might come up. While, the Seventh-year students were working to master the skills they would need for their final exam. As, by this point, many of them had picked a career choice and were only taking the needed classes to get into that career.

So, by the weekend, any good mood Ron might have gained form helping to win the Quidditch cup was gone. And he like many Prefects were prone to jumping students that disturbed the calm study atmosphere of the common room. Hermione was not as harsh, but she was just as likely to snap at any student. As she had more tests to take than anyone of the other current fifth years, even those in Ravenclaw. As for Harry, she was pushing through her workload as best as could be expected. And by the time Monday came around, like most everyone, was dreading the tests to come.

They had already seen the Ministry officials that would be testing them. A group of older individuals had shown up each liking having done this for ages. They seemed to be a pleasant lot, and got along with McGonagall just fine, though they seemed to be a little sadden that Dumbledore still had not returned. Not that Fudge would let him return, as the Minister still seemed to be set on not removing any possible charges, in spite of Amelia's work to the contrary.

During breakfast Monday morning, Harry was the first to spot McGonagall coming around with several sheets of paper. On it where the tests times for each student. Hermione breathed deeply as she took hers and then glanced at Harry's. Unsurprisingly, she had more tests to take, and she saw the instructions for them.

They soon left, and went to one of the side rooms just outside the Great Hall to await their first exam. From what Hermione and the other fifth years understood, most classes would have a two-part exam. The first would be normal quill and ink, and they would have to write down answers to each question with specially provided anti cheat quills. The second part would be a practical exam, which would require each student to perform the spells, or brew up the required potion.

And as such the testing silence fell over the school again. Hermione along with the others were led back into the Great Hall, where all the tables had been replaced with small desks set a fair distance apart. On it was a sheet of paper for small notes, an answer sheet to fill out, and a sheet with all the questions on it. At the front of the Great Hall stood Professor McGonagall, one of the witches from the exam group, and a massive hour glass.

"When I tell you to begin, you may start. You have till the glass runs out. No cheating, and good luck," McGonagall said after they had all be directed to different seats at random.

No one spoke, though a few picked up the quills that had been provided. Hermione glanced about once, before looking down at the paper before her. She then heard McGonagall give them permission to begin, and she turned over the sheet, and at once began writing.

And so, this continued for three different tests for Hermione on the first day. The second day they had practical tests on top of a paper test in the morning. These were done by each student coming to a larger desk in the great hall, with one of the examiners across from them. The examiner would then ask each student to preform one of many different spells that could be required for that subject.

And so far, Hermione felt she had done well herself. The only test she felt she did not get the top score on was unsurprisingly Defense Against the Dark Arts. In which Harry likely did same in the written portion, but then undoubtedly earned bonus points at being able to produce a Patronus. Hermione did not let this bother her to much, Harry was already better at Defense than she was. And as had been seen by the rest of their club till it was disbanded.

They had discussed about getting the club back together, but had decided to wait till exams were over. This was because Harry had rejoined the Quidditch team, and the amount of studying each student was doing had increased dramatically. Meaning the amount of free time each student had was tiny, and likely filled up with more studying.

By the time Friday rolled around, everyone seemed to be ready for their tests to be done over. Harry, Hermione and Ron only had History of Magic left. But something came up during breakfast that none of them expected. It was a small brown owl that landed before Harry with a small note tied to its leg.

Harry looking confused took it off, and owl flew away before she could do anything more. Hermione leaned over as Harry unrolled the paper and blinked at what was written on it.

'We have Sirius, show at the Ministry of Magic tonight at midnight, or we kill him. Do not tell anyone we have people watching.' And below this, with the mark that Voldemort used in place of a signature.

"Harry," Hermione said, as Harry rolled up the paper and left the table.

Hermione quickly followed, unsure what Harry was about to do. And even more confused when Harry turned off into a small side passage after leaving the Entrance Hall and went down it. From what Hermione could remember of the secret passages, this one led down into the dungeons. By the time Ron showed up, looking confused, not having seen the note, Harry was pulling out one of her inner robe pockets, a small hand mirror.

"What is that," Hermione asked, clearly confused as to why Harry who never wore make-up, had a hand mirror.

Harry did not answer, but breathed onto it, saying, "Sirius Black."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other then jumped as they heard Sirius speaking, "Hi pup, what you calling me for during breakfast. Something wrong?"

Harry, seemed to visibly relax at Ron and Hermione moved closer, looking into the mirror. In it, was not a reflection, but Sirius Black face as well as the image of a dank kitchen behind him. Hermione realized a moment later, as to why Harry had the mirror on her person. It did not look to weird for a female to carry a mirror, and the mirror seemed to be able to connect with what had to be another mirror that Sirius had.

"No, not anymore," Harry said, smiling a little bit, "I just got a note stating someone had you, and to show up at the Ministry at midnight or they would kill you."

"Unless that someone has somehow done the seemingly impossible and entered into this house, I doubt that very much," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "Good thing you thought to check."

"Good thing," Harry said in agreement, before asking, "So what should we do?"

"Depends, I know you don't want to go looking for danger, nor do I want to send you into it. But this could be a chance to finally draw them out," Sirius said, looking thoughtful.

"Harry, you cannot really think that we should go anyway," Hermione said, sounding stunned at the suggestion.

Harry looked at Hermione for a half a moment, looking thoughtful, before shrugging to Hermione's shock. Even Ron looked a little taken aback by the idea of knowingly walking into what was a very obvious trap. Hermione looked then down at Sirius, who was looking up at them from the mirror with a both thoughtful, but also worried expression.

"Why are you suggested this Sirius?" Hermione asked, sounding very annoyed.

"Because I saw rather quickly this new year why Harry wants to be part of the Order, not only that but why he should be. In spite of Dumbledore's thoughts, or actions, it does not matter if Harry tries to stay clear of the problems, those problems start then looking for him. I am advising him like I would Moody or Lupin," Sirius explained.

"But he is not as skilled as either of them," Hermione countered.

"In some ways, yes, he is worse then either of them," Sirius said, causing Hermione to relax a moment before he continued, "On the other hand, Harry has skills and powers that neither of them could hope to match. And a fight between either of them would not be as clean cut as it once was."

"Even then reaching and breaking into the Ministry at night?" Hermione asked trying for another angle.

"We are not breaking in if it does happen," Harry said, rather bluntly, "I will be alerting Amelia Bones to what I was sent."

Hermione looked at Harry slightly stunned and worried, "You got to be joking."

"Nope," Harry said, before placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder as she sat aside the mirror, "Hermione, I know you been worried about me a lot over the past month or so. But I can handle myself once again. Nor am I as helpless as I was before the attack."

Hermione glanced from Harry to Ron, but saw he was not about to back her up. Though not because he did not think this was a mad idea to try and confront the Death Eaters. But because this new Harry could be just as terrifying as her former self, and he had already been on the receiving end of it once. The only reason Hermione never saw that was that Harry had not wanted her to, and the situation had been mostly just between Harry and Ron.

Hermione was about to speak when they heard several people getting closer. Breakfast was not over yet, and they knew some students tended to leave early to get some more studying in. But the as the voices got closer, all of them recognized the speakers right away.

"Where did Potter go, I could have sworn she would have gone upstairs right away," Draco Malfoy was saying, "But neither Parkinson, or Crabbe have come back yet."

"Could he have gone outside instead?" Goyle asked, his voice just barely audible.

"No, I asked some of the students near the end of the table, they saw Potter head this direction," Malfoy said, sounding annoyed, "why this way?"

"Does it matter?" Goyle asked, "Not like if we lose track of her, it is a bad thing."

"Yes, it is. I cannot mess this up, my aunt and father are counting on us to make sure Potter does not contact anyone about that idiot Black," Malfoy said, though a little more quietly.

"Does this have anything to do, with that plan you mentioned earlier," Goyle asked.

"Which plan," Malfoy shot back, his voice sounding like it was just outside passage entrance.

"The one you told us about after Christmas," Goyle answered.

"No. My aunt was planning something to do with a student. But she never told me which one. Though it is not too hard to guess it was Potter as I doubt those four that were caught could have thought up something as crazy as that. And all she wanted me to do was to report back anything odd happening," Malfoy explained, "No this plan was something my dad cooked up."

Goyle must have nodded, as Malfoy continued "But if we cannot track Potter down, then we got no way of knowing if this even worked. And my father is getting desperate for an easy way to get Potter to the Ministry. We don't have a lot of leverage anymore thanks to Umbridge getting arrested, otherwise we might have had it easy. Using her to make Potter desperate."

"Yes, to bad indeed," Harry said, and threw her hand at the door that hid the passage.

It sprung open knocking both Malfoy and Goyle aside and into a nearby way. Before either of them could even draw their wands, to spells leapt from Harry's hand and the pair fell to the ground stunned. Harry walked over to them, drawing her wand as she moved. Hermione and Ron following not to far behind.

"Well pup, I would say we have some of the answers we been looking for," Sirius said, as Harry turned looking up and down the Hall, before dragging Malfoy and Goyle quickly out of sight.

"Talk to McGonagall as soon as you can, and I will send a letter to Amelia. Thanks to your and Susan's letters she should be willing to listen to any warning I send her right now." Sirius said, his face vanishing from the mirror, though it still showed a dark roof.

"How are you going to tell her?" Harry asked at once.

Sirius's voice was just audible as he moved about the room he was in, "Fawkes is stay here while Dumbledore is on the run. It allows us to contact him or others quickly if need be."

"Good, stay there then, I don't want this to turn from a fake attempt on your life to a real one," Harry said, as removed Malfoy's and Goyle's wands from them.

"Considering I already have a written and signed promise from Amelia of a fair trail once Voldemort decides to reappear, I think I can deal with being in this house a little bit longer." Sirius commented chuckling a little bit as he came back into view.

"Good, I need to talk to McGonagall now," Harry said, "Might call you again soon, bye for now."

"Good luck pup," Sirius said before a second later the mirror blanked, and the normal reflections filled its surface.

Harry smiled and pocketed the mirror as Hermione looked at Harry in confusion. It seemed a lot more had been happening between Amelia and Harry than Hermione had ever guessed. It was only a few moments later when the sound of talking began to fill the Hall outside of the door. And Harry along with Hermione and Ron left, they made their way back into the Great Hall however rather than heading upstairs as McGonagall not yet left. Ron grabbing Fred and George's attention waited by the door, as to make sure neither Crabbe nor Parkinson could spot Harry talking to McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall, a private moment please?" Harry said, once they were close enough.

McGonagall looked a little taken aback, and seeing Harry's eyes dart over to one of the side doors along the Great Hall, she led them off into it. The room was decently sized, and set up a more private dinner among a group of about thirty or so. Hermione noticed that unlike the normal pictures that seemed to decorate much of the castle, this had a series of windows that seemed to depict deferent locations outside the castle.

"Magical windows?" Harry asked, unable to help herself.

McGonagall barely glancing at the windows, "Yes. This is the staff dining room in the summer months. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Harry sighed and held out the small piece of paper. McGonagall's eyes narrowing a little bit took it. Unrolling the paper, she seemed to take nearly a minute to read and study it closely, before looking back at Harry. But she did not hurry away, as if to check on something, rather seemed to be waiting for something.

"You know what it says," McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I already checked in on him, he is still fine and at home," Harry answered.

"I see," McGonagall said, studying Harry closely now, "So why tell me then?"

"Because I want to spring the trap," Harry answered, "We spring it, along with Amelia's permission, we could flush Voldemort out into the open. Or at least catch the Death Eaters he is using for this mission."

McGonagall's mouth narrowed a sure sign of her anger and agitation at the idea. Hermione could quite clearly read the dislike of this idea. And personally, Hermione agreed, though Harry did make a good point that this could flush Voldemort out into the open. However, to Hermione's surprise, McGonagall did not say no right away.

"Why should I agree to this, when you know he is targeting you personally? And everything we have done up till now has been to protect you," McGonagall asked.

"Because he wants me. Voldemort," Harry began and Hermione noticed McGonagall still flinch a little it, "will not let anyone else kill me. He wants that for himself, that was the one of his big reasons for getting me out of the school. And while this is not Voldemort we are talking about, none of his followers will make a move to kill me less they anger him."

"This is not from… him," McGonagall asked a little confused, causing Hermione to explain what they had over heard while talking to Sirius.

"I see," McGonagall said, as she began pacing about a little bit.

"I am ready," Harry said, when McGonagall had not spoken for nearly two minutes, "This is not like last year, and not like earlier this year. We know what they are planning roughly, and I bet I can guess where their target is. IT is the thing you guys keep guarding in the Department of Mysteries."

McGonagall shot Harry a sharp look, but Harry continued on, "We also can set up a trap with Amelia's help, this will round up all the active Death Eaters on the mission and provide at least some proof that they are active again."

"I still don't like it," McGonagall said, looking away and out the nearby window, "We cannot be sure they will act, or even if they will be waiting, and instead have a select few Aurors on their side waiting to pick you up."

Hermione decided it was not a good idea to mention that entering the Ministry of Magic after hours was perfectly legal, as long as you had an appointment. In this case, while Harry and likely her were not going to do anything illegal. It would be questionable, on if it was really legal or not when they had not appointment.

Harry and McGonagall continued for nearly another five minutes. Harry defending the plan, while McGonagall, picked it apart. Before finally Hermione had to speak up.

"Regardless of if we should or not, we have things to be doing right now, like tests," Hermione said, drawing the attention of both to her, "Harry and myself both have History of Magic O.W.L.s tests this morning, and we cannot do anything till tonight. That should give you plenty of time to speak with Sirius and Amelia about if Harry and myself should go."

Harry looked a little worried when Hermione included both of them. But she otherwise did not react. McGonagall on the other hand looked a little relieved. It seemed Harry's arguments had been logical enough to give even McGonagall reason to think on Harry's plan actually going through.

"You are quite right Hermione. Harry, I will speak with Amelia about this at once. And we shall see what happens. Do not expect to go; however, if you can, I think you should still try and act worried. It will keep others unaware that we are planning anything unexpected, now I must go and deal with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle. I will modify their memories a little bit less they realize they were found out," McGonagall said and left the room before anything else could be said.

Harry and Hermione decided to wait for a few minutes more before leaving as well. By this time the Great Hall was begin set up for the next set of tests. The long house tables stacked high against the walls, while a number of desks were being set up in the room. Harry and Hermione soon found the others waiting for them inside the side room that they had been waiting for tests in since O.W.L.s began.

Fred and George had gone back up to the common room, before planning on heading over to McGonagall's office to provide what help they could, Ron had explained. Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson, were the last to show up. It seemed they had continued to patrol the corridor's for Harry, and seeing her waiting left them looking rather annoyed.

For her part, Hermione noticed that Harry did manage to look worried and nervous, pacing a little bit and muttering to herself. Most of the others seemed to think this was just testing nerves, while the four Slytherin's seemed to look at as rather a good sign. For when Goyle leaned down to whisper something to Draco after watch Harry for a few moments. Draco smirked and nodded in satisfaction.

Hermione was not able to watch the group long as they were soon called out and into the Great Hall again. Unlike all their other tests, History of Magic was entirely written. So, the test and likewise the time, was double that of any of their other tests. Hermione, as always, dove into the test with gusto. She was the first to complete it, but the last to finish, as she went over her work several times double checking all her answers.

It was nearly lunch time when the time was finally called and all the papers were collected. Many of the students looked rather drained yet relieved as the finally exam was complete. Nearly all of them hurried outside to relax for the little bit before lunch. While a select few went back to their dorms for naps, or other such reasons.

Harry, ended up leading Hermione and Ron out to the lake, where they sat down away from anyone else to talk. Harry and Hermione filled Ron in on what McGonagall had said, all the while glancing about themselves to see if Draco or anyone of his followers might be close by.

"So, do you think we will be able to go on a mission?" Ron asked, as the bell to signal lunch rang.

Harry shrugged as they got up, and headed up into the school again. Lunch was a quiet affair, at least for Harry, Hermione and Ron. While the rest of the students were a little louder and more boisterous than normal, as the threat of exams no longer hung over them. They ended up leaving early and hurrying back up to their dorms, where they found Fred and George waiting for them.

"Well, just the group we wanted to see," George said, looking a bit grim, "McGonagall wants both Harry and Hermione."

"What about me?" Ron asked, a little taken aback.

"You are going to be doing stuff with us," Fred said, a small bit of a smirk forming, "A small gift for the Slytherin house that you will be dropping off."

Ron's look of annoyance turned suddenly to glee as Harry and Hermione left to see McGonagall. Arriving at her office they knocked and entered, only to be met by quite the group awaiting them inside. Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley's Shacklebolt and Tonks.

"Good, you are here," Amelia said, smiling at Harry, "I must say, you seem really get yourself involved in a lot of trouble, to meet such interesting people."

"Thanks… I think." Harry said, giving her a bit of weak smile.

"So, shall we get to planning," Kingsley ask, "I am sure Potter is curious as to he will be doing."

"So, we are triggering this trap then?" Harry asked.

Amelia nodded, "Yes, and this time. I am not letting any Death Eater escape punishment."


	7. Chapter 7

( For a small note on the previous chapter, with the quidditch match. I only tried to write it as if Harry and Hermione were around. And tried to keep it true to the original third match we see in the book, assuming Harry and Hermione had not left to meet Hagrid's brother for the first time. )

* * *

Chapter 07

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other as Hermione stepped out of the fire into the large atrium that was the entrance to the Ministry of Magic. The only sound apart from their breathing was the sound of water falling in the nearby fountain. Looking about Hermione got her first look at the massive room.

Runes she knew swirled together in patterns just barely visible across the roof. They changed to fast, to give Hermione the needed time to translate any of them. Looking lower, Hermione said hundreds of small fireplaces, much like the one that they had just exited lining the walls. While a few open areas, and a walk away was near the one end of the hall. Most likely leading to the outside.

In the center of the room was a good size statue including a witch, wizard, house elf, goblin and centaur. While at the far end of the room was a set of gates, and a security desk, though no one was currently at it. Indeed, now that Hermione thought about it, there was no one at all, which seemed rather odd.

Harry taking a deep breath, nodded toward the gates at the end of the hall, and Hermione moved forward with Harry. However, before they reached them, and the elevators beyond them, that would allow them to move about the Ministry with ease. Someone stepped out from behind the statue, someone they both knew. Lucius Malfoy.

"Good evening Potter, I see you decided to listen, and come and save your godfather," Lucius said smirking at the pair, "Though you brought a friend, not so wise."

Harry glared at Lucius, and growled out, "Where is he?"

"Come now, I cannot…" Lucius began but Harry cut him off.

"You prove you have him, or we will be gone before you can stop us," Harry said, raising her hand, and dropping a little bit of emerald powder that glittered as it fell.

Lucius's eyes narrowed as he watched Harry and Hermione. The green powder was not a bluff as it was Floo powder. If Harry or Hermione threw it into one of the nearby fireplaces, they could escape before Lucius could really stop them. In short, without proof, Lucius could see his plan fall to pieces.

However, though he seemed to stiffen for a moment, Lucius relaxed and pulled form his pocket a small bag. He tossed it rather roughly towards them. Hermione kneeling down picked it up and looked inside of it. Within it were black hair that looked remarkably like Sirius's own hair. Though, Hermione very much doubted the hair was real, none the less she handed it over to Harry who after glancing at it, glared back at Lucius.

"So, what do you want?" Harry asked faking her anger rather well.

"I am going to lead you down into the Ministry of Magic, you will retrieve something for me. Should you retrieve the item without any problems. You dogfather goes free, fail to, and he will die before the sun rises," Lucius explained calmly.

"And you expect me to believe that you will just 'let' your enemy go?" Harry asked, in slight disbelief.

"Consider it the Dark Lord's mercy," Lucius answered smirking.

"And what about just trading you for him?" Hermione fired back.

"I doubt the Ministry would take to kindly to the fact that I went missing. Or even more so if you were the one that caused it," Lucius answered calmly, though, Harry and Hermione could see he had stiffened a little bit.

"Fine," Harry said, after a few moments of seeming thought, "Lead the way."

Lucius's eyes danced with glee as the turned and led the way over to where the elevators were. Entering one, he waited for Hermione and Harry to come in before pressing a button. The floor in front of them began to raise and finally vanished up out of sight as the elevator moved lower. The inside was filled with the soft rattling as it sank still lower.

However, though all seemed calm, the atmosphere within the elevator was tense. Lucius was keeping a close eye on Harry and Hermione, and they likewise him. None of them trusted the other in the slightest, and it would not take to much either side to overpower the other. However, both of their plans required that each side cooperative till they had found what they had wanted.

For Harry and Hermione, that was having Lucius reveal his hand and bring in the other Death Eaters. While Lucius, it was entirely about gathering information his master believed he needed. And when it came to Voldemort, if he felt he needed the information, it took quite a lot of work, and a very brave person to say no.

Finally, the elevator reached the lowest level. The Department of Mysteries. It was a unique part of the Ministry of Magic that studied the most obscure branches of magic. And those that worked on its many projects were called Unspeakables, for they had all been sworn to silence on anything they had, were or would be working on.

"I will lead the way, don't touch anything," Lucius warned, as he stepped out of the elevator and indeed began to lead the way.

Harry nor Hermione planned to do that anyway. Amelia had warned, though she herself could not explain more on the subject, that very dangerous objects could be found within the Ministry of Magic. Even more so in the Department of Mysterious in which you could possibly encounter anything. As it was, they did not have anything they wanted to touch at first.

The corridor leading down to the main entrance was a rough stone tunnel with torches lining the wall. Off to the side were passages with heavy wooden doors set with thick bars of iron. Harry, who had been down here once before knew those doors led off to the old courtrooms that were used for big cases. And many of them had been used to convict many of Voldemort's old supporters. However, Lucius, and thus Harry and Hermione, continued right on past them.

Soon they reached a rather ornate looking wooden door. It was hard to tell, even with the nearby torches, if it was painted black, or the wood was black in color. Opening it up, they found themselves in a large circler room with many different doors along the wall. Lucius let the door close behind them after Harry and Hermione had entered.

To Harry and Hermione that felt as if it was a mistake, for only a moment later, the walls began to spin. The candles, walls and doors soon blurred together, with the candles leaving a line of blue light along their vision. Finally, the spinning stopped, leaving Harry and Hermione confused as to what door they had even come through.

Lucius for that matter seemed a little taken aback by the lack of a clear path forward. However, this did not last to long, as a few moments later a door opened up to their right, and Lucius once again then led them through it. And the room they entered was filled with a huge number of items. Glinting gold lights coming from cabinets filled with what appeared to be time turners.

Several dozen desks and tables were about the room, covered with large jars. Different creatures seemed to be frozen in them, or move extra slowly about. While in the center of the room stood and massive bell jar, and an egg seemed be slowly rising and falling. As it came down from the top, it opened up and a baby bird appeared. By the time it reached the bottom, the bird was dry and with signs of flight feathers. However, as it made its way back up, the process reversed, the feathers disappeared, the young thing became wet again, and the shell swallowed it up once more. Till finally it reached the top and only an egg remained again.

Even though Lucius made his way straight across the room, he like Harry and Hermione were looking about with interest. It was not hard to guess the studying that was done within this area. But they could not linger, Lucius wanted something and he knew that his master would not be happy if he got sidetracked.

The next room they entered was different from the previous one in many ways. For it was tall, with rows upon rows of shelves disappearing into the black depths of the room. And upon these selves were crystal balls, though not like those used to tell fortunes. These were filled with an ever moving pink or silver vaper that swirled about the inside. All though were roughly the side of a softball.

Lucius glancing up looking at the top of the shelves were a small sign was placed and continued forward. Harry and Hermione seeing the sign saw numbers on it, giving them a small clue just how big the room might have been. Hermione and Harry though knew what this room held, thanks to Sirius who did not want them walking into the trap unaware.

Like the last room, which covered and studied time, this room covered something else. Prophecies, keeping them for study, as to better understand different events. There was also a recording of each prophecy that had been heard, kept for only those that it involved. Powerful spells guarded these balls of glass, so that anyone else but those who it was about, would be cursed heavily should they try and remove one of the spheres.

Which was why Lucius wanted Harry to come. Though Voldemort could enter into the Ministry, and retrieve the prophecy himself, he did not want to do it without good reason. So, he had Lucius get others to work at removing it for him, so others might take the blame if they were caught, and his return not revealed till it had to be. It was also why he had Lucius continue with this plan, Lucius had a way of slipping out of problems, meaning if he was caught, he might get a lighter sentence. Plus, he could blame it on trying to stop Harry and Hermione.

Lucius suddenly turned down a row, and Harry glancing at Hermione followed. They were getting close now, and knew Lucius would soon spring any trap he had set. Once the orb was in Harry's hand, Lucius would be free to take it without worry of being cursed. Which meant he could have other Death Eaters come into the threaten them with force, or he could wait till they were safely back upstairs to force them to give it to him.

He finally stopped, and pointed at an orb, "Grab that and give it to me."

"Why," Harry asked, moving forward to read the small bit of faded paper on the orb.

'Dark Lord and Harry Potter?

ST to AWBPD'

"I cannot remove it, only you can, now take it and give it to me. Otherwise you godfather will die," Lucius said, threateningly.

Hermione moving over by Harry, watched as she slowly reached out and picked it up. Lucius who was standing a little farther back, reached out. But Harry drew away and pocketed the orb. Lucius did not draw his wand, but he looked a bit resigned.

"I see, you don't care about your godfather then?" Lucius asked, a hint of warning in his tone.

"No, not that. We contacted him not long after the note was sent. Memory charms are a blessing to keep people unaware of things going wrong," Harry answered.

"You should have handed it over," A voice said behind Harry as several different people came up behind Harry and Hermione, as well as Lucius, "Now we shall have to use force."

"I don't think you understand what I mean," Harry commented, "You set a trap for us, and we set one for you. If you should choose to fight, you will not escape. You might not even leave alive. Amelia Bones is not as kind as Dumbledore, nor as lenient as Fudge. She catches you, and you Will regret it. Right now, the only chance you have is to Run!"

Hermione who had been holding Harry's hand, felt the magic that filled that last word. It was a compulsion charm, an extremely powerful one at that. Within moments, each of the Death Eaters turned tail and ran. Without the obvious sign of a spell being cased, they did not realize their fears were being inflated, nor did they try to fight it. Their only thought was to escape, not even thinking to use Harry or Hermione as a hostage.

Hermione felt herself breath a sigh of relief, yet as the last Death Eater disappeared from view, a flash of light filled the room. It was bright purple and struck Hermione. She stumbled as she felt her body shudder, pain lancing through it. Her vision darkened as she saw Harry's horrified look, before she lost consciousness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 08

When Hermione came to, her mind was fuzzy and things were oddly distorted. Nothing made sense to her, the last thing she remembered was being struck by some spell. Yet the world she had awoken to looked so big that she thought she might be within a world of giants. Her mind could not figure this out, as if only half of it could even work.

Soon yells and flashes of bright lights filled the vision slightly illuminating the thing carrying it. It was covered in bright green scales with powerful black wings sprouting from its back, to arms holding her. Its eyes were not on her but rather things going on around the area. Hermione tried to look but was unable to, before a slash of bright sparks flew across her line of sight.

It scared and terrified her, causing her to cry out. Yet the flashes of light did not halt, and the only thing that happened was the creature held her closer, rubbing her back and calming her. A strange weariness soon came over her, and Hermione once again black out, though from a magical sleep. Her dream however did not leave her any feeling any safer. Colors and sounds flashed before her mind's eyes, and she could not bring them into focus before they were gone again.

When Hermione finally woke up, she felt drained, and confused. It took her several minutes before she realized she even was awake. However, when she opened her eyes, she saw that she was in the hospital wing, yet it somehow seemed off than what she remembered. Shifting about, she tried to recall what she could about how she had got there, yet her mind did not want to move through her most recent memories quickly.

Looking down at her own body, Hermione gasped, then gasped louder at the sound of her voice. Her body which would have looked normal within the bed, now looked much smaller than it had been. Indeed, with Hermione raised her feet, they barely reached halfway across. Sitting up, Hermione looked over the side and realized she was much closer, or farther from the ground as well.

Looking about she soon spotted her wand and reaching out, she realized it felt slightly big in her hand. And she could only remember one time it had, back when she had first held it. Confused by this she noticed beside the wand was a small mirror, much like the one Harry had used to contact Sirius. Picking it up, Hermione let out another loud gasp, and nearly dropped the mirror in shock. Staring back at her was not the sixteen-year-old, but rather a ten or eleven-year-old version of herself.

"What… what is going on?" Hermione asked, hearing her younger voice clearly now.

She felt herself over, and realized that she indeed had the body of her younger self. There weren't signs of any scars, though few, that she had gained since coming to the school. Indeed, she seemed completely whole, without any sign of injury she had gained through all of her five years. The only thing that seemed make sense with this was that the troll from her first year had knocked her out, and the last five years had to have been some sort of coma dream.

Yet, she could not bring herself to believe this. There was no way that could be true, for that matter, as she looked at the wand, she noticed a small cut along one side of it. Something that had happened in her third year, it had been a small knife that she had dropped and barely hit her wand. Yet even though the nick in the wand was there, she was still young, and her mind could not make sense.

"Hermione?" A voice said, drawing Hermione out of her panicking looping thoughts.

Hermione looked about and soon spotted a girl maybe a year younger than her. Something seemed familiar about her, but Hermione could not quite place it. Her hair was long, and a deep dark red. Her body was very thin, yet she did not look unhealth, while her eyes gave Hermione the most pause. One was a deep emerald green, the other with a hazel, while on the inside the eyes was a thin golden ring that surrounded a thin vertical pupil.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"It is me Harry," the girl said, catching Hermione a little bit off guard.

Hermione did not say anything as Harry clambered up onto Hermione's bed, and then sat down cross legged facing her. Hermione studied her closely, but could not quite figure out how Harry had become this little girl, nor indeed how she had become young herself. Though she did see much of Harry's former self in this younger body. Was her memory of events really that bad?

"So… what happened?" Hermione asked, "Why am I here? Why do you look so different from what I remember?"

Harry sighed, closing her eyes, before fixing Hermione with those odd eyes, as she answered, "You died, and I did as well."

"So… is this the afterlife?" Hermione asked, once again taken aback.

"No, no," Harry answered quickly, "This is Hogwarts, but that is still the answer. What do you remember last of all?"

Hermione took several minutes to think, her mind working hard to recall all that had happened. It took a little bit of time but she finally remembered leaving for the Ministry of Magic. Following Lucius Malfoy down into the Department of Mysteries, but past that, her mind blanked.

"Well, us entering the room with all the prophecies I think," Hermione said finally.

Harry nodded, "Yes, and Lucius had continued to lead us down to the prophecy involving myself and Voldemort. He pointed for me to take it, which I did, before we were then surrounded by several other death eaters. At which point I used a powerful compulsion spell, telling them to run."

Hermione nodded, "I… remember this, then… a flash of purple light."

Harry sighed, saying, "Yes, a spell that struck you from one of the Death Eaters. It was enough to kill you."

"Then… how am I alive?" Hermione asked.

"I… saved you," Harry answered, before raising her hand, and feathers covered it, "I used my magic and forced it into you. It changed you like it changed me. And you were reborn, like a phoenix.

"I… what?" Hermione asked confused.

Harry sighed, looking a little lost at what to say. Yet what she had said slowly began to sink in to Hermione. Harry's powers had drawn from both Hedwig, and Fawkes. And they were still accessible enough to Harry she could use them without her wand. If she had been dying like Harry had said, and the magic had been forced into her, it was not impossible that it would have that effect.

This also explained why Harry was so confused and flustered. Harry was not only confused on how she had done it. But at the time she had likely been so scared and worried for her, that Harry did not pay attention to what had happened, only that it had. This also explained why she was so young, as phoenix, like Fawkes were known to die and be reborn, growing up rather quickly before holding their adult age for several years.

Reaching out, Hermione placed her hand on Harry's own, causing Harry to look up at her, "It is okay, just tell me what happened after I was… reborn."

"Well, I saw you as a small baby before me, and I picked you up," Harry said, after a few moments of thought, "I conjured a blanket, wrapped you up and left. Leaving the way, we had come down into the department. However, they Death Eaters seemed to have gotten over the spell I used, and began attacking me."

Hermione nodded ever so slightly, as she remembered that sort of confusion around her. Harry continued, explaining how after the first fight, he had used magic to calm her down. Before moving on, and as Harry fought how her body changed, showing traits from another creature that Hermione had not thought about in a long time.

The desire to not only protect Hermione, but to destroy those that would hurt her, caused Harry to change slowly to that of a Basilisk. Though her power were no where near as strong as those of a full-grown Basilisk, they were still powerful. She could petrify anyone that she got a full look at, and all the while, she could still throw spells at them.

By the time she had reached the elevators Harry had stunned or petrified each of the Death Eaters that had been down below. She also did not look anything like the human Hermione had known, but a snake like creature massive black wings, human like arms and carrying a child. Her scales had protected her from spells, while her eyes held the powerful spell to petrify other, and a big powerful body that could have crushed anyone in her way.

But as she traveled up in the elevator, her body shrank down, changing back from the creature she had been. She soon looked like normal teen, with the lower body of a snake. Before finally her form was almost normal again with only a hint of scales on her arms and legs, why her eyes still remained silted.

It was then she had found out what had kept the others so long. Voldemort had shown up, and for whatever reason, had decided to attack Harry's backup. So far, they were holding their own, but slips here and there had already downed two of the fighter's, though none of them were actually dead, luckily. But based on the way the battle was going that would not last much longer before one of them slipped and died.

Harry setting Hermione over on a nearby chair, charged forward. The battle was short yet furious as spells flew out from Harry. Only to be batted aside and spells returned just as quickly form Voldemort. Harry changed rapidly as they traded blows, her scales protecting her from Voldemort's attacks. However, unlike the Death Eaters, Voldemort was not stopped by Harry's magical gaze. For his own magical gifts with Parseltongue protected him.

Then Voldemort did something unexpected. He cast the fiend fire spell, which at first seemed to work against Harry. However, the fire that he cast was soon turned against him as Harry slithered over, and coiled about him, their bodies burning up together. Harry's body changing as she burned, the phoenix magic within her controlling the flames. By the time the fire went out, only a pile of ashes, and a small baby girl remained, that being Harry.

"So that is why you look so young," Hermione said, sighing a little, "I hope the fire did not hurt you."

Harry shook her head, "No, even when the spell first began burning me, it did not hurt. Though it was one of the weirdest feelings in my life."

"So… what happened afterwards?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I was in a rather confused state for a while, and it was not till I had grown a far bit before I could even understand what was going on. Though Amelia did explain what happened afterwards. It seemed the Minister of Magic had shown up after finding out about our plans form someone. And since both Amelia and Corneous were such easy targets, Voldemort had decided to attack them," Harry explained.

"And that is when you walked in," Hermione said.

"Yeah, and is why afterwards, Amelia was able to take charge, as Fudge was rambling unable to figure out quite what had happened. One of the Aurors found you, before another noticed me. We were soon taken to the Saint Mungo, before later being transferred back to here. We been growing up since then, rather rapidly I might add. The spell that I placed on your lasted for quite a while as well," Harry finished.

"And… Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"There is no sign of him at all, even the marks on people's arms have faded. The snake he kept with him was found in the wreckage of Malfoy's mansion, the place having burned up for reason that they are still trying to figure out," Harry answered, "Rather weird, to be honest."

"Well he did have a connection with her right?" Hermione said after a few moments of thought, "Maybe what ever you did to him, traveled back down that connection."

"That is Dumbledore's guess," Harry said nodding, then added, "Dumbledore showed back up not long after Amelia sent us up to Saint Mungo. Or so I am told."

"I see," Hermione said, leaning back against her pillows.

A lot had happened for sure since she had been hit by the spell. And it was going to take a while for her to sort it all out in her mind again. More so, there was the fact that in many ways she was now the same, or at least very similar to Harry.

"So, how long till we are full grown again?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey is guessing about another week and half before we reach our old age, though whether we will continue on to adulthood or not, is hard to say," Harry answered, shrugging.

"You don't seem to worried about that," Hermione noted.

To which Harry rolled her eyes, "Hermione, I am a boy turned girl, who got the powers of an owl, phoenix and basilisk at her command, and was reborn in fire just recently. I think whether I age to fifteen or eighteen is a small detail in the great scheme of things."

Hermione giggled at this, and lunging forward pulled Harry into a tight hug, before falling backwards onto the pillows again. Though smiling happily now.

"So, what now?" Hermione asked after a few moments.

"We grow up again, then we learn to control our powers, and then complete our time at Hogwarts. Maybe next year, will be a normal year for once," Harry said, shrugging.

"Normal… I don't think we do normal."

* * *

( And here we have for now, the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed, leave your reviews, and I shall answer any questions I can. IF I think of any other chapters or a continuation, is shall try and post it.


End file.
